Combustão
by J-Cristina
Summary: A carne é fraca, o desejo é forte. Quem é que resiste a uma proibição? (Multiship, tendo por principal OQ)
1. Prólogo

**Recados importantíssimos a serem dados antes de começar a história:**

**1) Os personagens não me pertencem, que pena. Pertence à ABC, e ao Adam Horowitz e ao Eddie Kitsis. **

**2) A base da história é Swingtown sim. Grande parte vai ser compilada em cima da produção de Mike Kelley e Alan Poul, mas haverá modificações pessoais que darão à ela minha própria perspectiva.**

**3) O teor da história é +18. É sexual. Não me venham depois ficar de mimimi que tem muito sexo, ciclano parece ninfomaníaco, fulana é tratada como objeto. Eu escrevo sexo, de maneira madura e direta. É meu estilo, não vou pedir desculpas por isso.**

**4)É totalmente multiship, então vai ter muito Outlaw Queen, vai ter Hooked Queen, vai ter Charminbell, vai ter Hooked Witch, vai ter tudo e mais um pouco.**

* * *

><p>Robin apertou o botão superior do rádio, e avisou:<p>

"Atenção, passageiros. Terminem seus drinques e desliguem seus celulares, estou iniciando o procedimento prévio antes de decolarmos. Chegaremos ao nosso destino em uma hora e meia. Obrigado."

Granny estava ajoelhada sob ele tentando limpar a marca enorme de café sobre o abdômen do piloto.

"Vai arder depois."

"Não está tão mal. Como está ela?"

"Ariel? Jovem, inútil. E em prantos. Vou checar lá trás se há alguma camisa limpa."

Robin sorriu para seu copiloto, John. Ele levantou-se, vendo por uma fresta uma loira sensual enfiada em um trench coat branco, sentada na primeira fileira de bancos. Sexy. Ele suspirou e aproximou-se da ruiva que chorava insistentemente enquanto tentava limpar seu uniforme de voo.

"Está tudo bem, Ariel?"

"Eu estou tão envergonhada." Choramingou ela. "Eu me odeio."

"Pega leve. Foi um acidente."

"Eu destruí seu uniforme."

Robin colocou a mão sobre a mão dela. "Está tudo bem. Eu tenho outros."

"Sua esposa vai me matar."

Robin estendeu a mão e delicadamente segurou-a pelo queixo, erguendo seu rosto e aproximando-a dele.

"Minha esposa vai adorar você."

* * *

><p>Regina beijou a escápula de Robin antes de se levantar, saindo da cama. Ela colocou o robe sobre o corpo nu e amarrou-o na cintura.<p>

"Estou morrendo de sede. Alguém quer água?" Perguntou, mas pelos gemidos altos e pela respiração descompassada notou que eles estavam ocupados demais. Ela sorriu, caminhando até a cozinha.

Regina abriu a geladeira e pegou uma lata de refrigerante, retirando seu lacre e caminhando até a janela. Do outro lado da rua, um casal saía de dentro da casa acompanhado pelo corretor de imóveis, tipicamente vestido com o terno amarelo-mostarda. Uma loira estonteante com um vestido branco colado ao corpo magro e um moreno intimidante vestido com uma jaqueta de couro. Um casal assustadoramente bonito. Ele estava com os braços ao redor da cintura dela.

"Alguma pergunta?"

"Não." Respondeu o moreno.

O corretor de imóveis estendeu a mão e entregou a ele as chaves.

"Parabéns! A casa é sua."

Tinker sorriu e o segurou pela nuca, beijando-o apaixonadamente enquanto seus dedos acariciavam o cabelo moreno. Ele correspondeu, e sua mão deslizou por aquele vestido justo, chegando ao seu quadril.

O corretor limpou a garganta audivelmente, chamando a atenção deles.

"Me desculpe, amigo." Tinker repousou a cabeça no ombro do marido. "Acabamos nos empolgando."

"Não, não. Não se desculpem. Quem me dera minha mulher fosse empolgada assim."

"Não imagino porque ela não seria." Devolveu Tinker, sorrindo.

"Não se esqueçam de me chamar para a festa de inauguração."

Ele se afastou, voltando para o carro. Algumas gotas de chuva começaram a cair, e Killian colocou as mãos na cintura dela, puxando-a para a área coberta da entrada. Abraçados, com Tinker de costa para ele e Killian com as mãos em sua barriga, eles começaram a observar a chuva que caía torrencialmente.

"Vou levar a Ariel até a casa dela." A voz de Robin chamou a atenção de Regina para dentro da casa.

Ela os fitou rapidamente, balançando a cabeça em aprovação e voltando a olhar pela janela.

"Foi um prazer conhece-la, senhora Locksley... A senhora é..."

"Você também, dear." Respondeu Regina, sem sequer olhar para eles.

"O que você está vendo de tão interessante?"

"Nossos novos vizinhos."

Robin caminhou até a janela, ficando ao lado dela. Ele observou o casal abraçado sobre a entrada da casa.

"Eles parecem felizes."

"Eu pensei a mesma coisa."

Robin subiu a mão pela costa dela, até que seus dedos tocaram sua nuca e seus cabelos negros. Ela gemeu sob o toque, virando-se para ele e puxando-o pelo cabelo na sua direção. A boca dela tomou a dele, faminta. Sua língua deslizava pela boca dele, acariciando, fazendo círculos no seu céu da boca, enquanto chupava sua língua. Robin sentiu seu corpo começando a responder, a excitação crescendo dentro do seu jeans novamente. Ele a puxou pela nuca, colando seu corpo no dela, enquanto a outra mão apertava sua nádega com força. A boca dele parou no ouvido dela, áspera.

"Caralho, Regina... Eu estava de saída."

Regina sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior dele. Ela desvencilhou-se dele, e andou até Ariel, que os assistia em silêncio. Regina enfiou a mão por trás do pescoço dela, os dedos entrelaçados ao cabelo ruivo e puxou-a para si, beijando-a. Ela sentiu a ruiva cedendo à sua atitude, as unhas deslizando por baixo de seu robe e encontrando apenas o seu corpo. Regina sentiu a língua dela sugando a sua e gemeu.

Ariel sugou o pescoço dela, enquanto Robin a abraçou por trás, roçando a rígida ereção contra sua bunda.

"Acho que você pode esperar mais duas horinhas, querido."


	2. Capítulo 1

**Galera, a base de escrita da fic é sim Swingtown. Grande parte das cenas serão mantidas como as originais, mas alguma parte da história será mudada. Assim como alguns personagens.**

* * *

><p>"30 reais o quilo da carne?" Resmungou Mary Margareth. "Isso torna um churrasco em um banquete de gala."<p>

"Porque a gente não troca? Você leva as saladas e eu levo a carne?"

Mary olhou para Tinker sorrindo.

"Podemos não ter dinheiro para comprar uma mansão na Park Avenue, mas podemos comprar a carne."

"Você tem caixas extras para doar? Estou de mudança."

"Mas é claro, Sra. Jones." Respondeu o atendente do açougue. "Grande, pequena, média?"

"Qualquer uma que você puder me dar. Me mudo esse final de semana."

"Para um casarão de três andares na Park Avenue."

"É verdade", continuou Tinker. "Vou fazer compras com a Gwen Stefani e ser vizinha do Cristiano Ronaldo."

Elas se afastaram do balcão, sorrindo e Mary colocou os pacotes no carrinho.

"Você vai sentir minha falta, sabia?"

"Não vou não. Estou mudando para apenas algumas ruas mais longe. Continua sendo bem perto."

"Se são apenas algumas quadras, porque tem que se mudar?"

"Dizem que mudar é bom, Mary."

"Eu achei que você estava feliz onde estava. Todo esse tempo e eu nunca percebi que você estava tão insatisfeita." Provocou ela, colocando as compras na esteira do caixa.

Tinker apenas a observou por alguns minutos, mas não respondeu.

* * *

><p>"É o último final de semana até os cursos de verão, pessoal. Celebrem a liberdade de vocês com sabedoria."<p>

Emma levantou-se da carteira e caminhou até seu professor. Ao chegar na mesa, ela entregou a prova.

"Terminou rápido, Emma."

"Eu não vou viajar."

"Ahn?"

"Esse final de semana. Minha irmã está se mudando. Tecnicamente, eu estarei viajando. Alguns quarteirões. Meu cunhado é tão capitalista."

Graham apenas a observou por alguns segundos, e antes que conseguisse dizer algo, mas o sinal do final da aula gritou acima deles.

"Pessoal, a aula acabou! Entregando as provas!"

Emma começou a se afastar, e parou antes de chegar à porta.

"Tenha um bom final de semana, Sr. Humbert."

Ele sorriu para ela, timidamente.

"Você também, Emma. Boa sorte com a mudança."

Emma caminhou pelos corredores, e saiu pela porta frontal do colégio. Um carro com tração nas quatro rodas amarelo parou perto da calçada e ela se aproximou, debruçando sobre a janela.

"O que está fazendo aqui, Neal?"

"Te dando uma carona, se você quiser. Tirando o dia de folga."

Emma sorriu, e entrou no carro. Ela debruçou-se e o beijou.

"Você fumou."

Ele sorriu para ela, e pegou o baseado que estava sobre o painel, entregando a ela. Emma o colocou entre seus dedos e o levou à boca.

* * *

><p>Regina estava sentada no sofá assistindo a um programa de perguntas e respostas quando Robin passou por ela carregando um pacote de compras. Ele tocou de leve o braço dela.<p>

"Desculpe a demora. Ela mora em Maine, na casa dos pais. Você acredita?"

"Sim." Respondeu ela, sorrindo maliciosamente para ele. "Como era mesmo o nome dela? Abigail? Amélia?"

"Algo assim."

"Ela usava um crachá, baby."

"Ariel. E provavelmente deveria ser demitida após a performance dela conosco." Ele se aproximou, sentando-se no sofá ao lado dela. "Ao menos prestar serviço comunitário."

"Pelo que eu vi você pareceu gostar da performance dela."

Ela estendeu a mão e acariciou o cabelo dele, delicadamente.

"Está com ciúmes? Ei, você é a única aeromoça para mim."

"Seu canalha."

Ela deixou que sua mão deslizasse pelo rosto dele e passou a ponta do dedo indicador sobre os lábios dele.

"Vamos manter nossos relacionamentos na nossa faixa etária, tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem."

Robin se inclinou e a beijou, a mão sobre a coxa dela. Regina colocou as duas mãos no rosto dele, e ele se deitou sobre ela, continuando o beijo na horizontal. Ela passou uma das pernas por fora da perna dele. Ele a beijou com volúpia, o fogo ardendo entre eles como de praxe. Robin subiu as mãos pelas coxas torneadas, subindo seu vestidinho leve.

"Rob."

"Ah, me deixa comer você vai."

O sussurro dele a arrepiou e ela sentiu sua excitação dobrar. A umidade em sua calcinha se fez presente.

"Não faz nem duas horas que a gente fez um ménage com a garota."

"Você acha que eu consigo resistir a você? É só você dar esse gemidinho sacana e eu fico todo duro."

Robin continuou subindo a mão pelas pernas dela. Ele a acariciou por cima da calcinha.

"Parece que você está bem animada."

"Ah, sabe como é. Meu marido não me fode direito."

Ela sentiu quando ele afastou a calcinha dele e enfiou logo três dedos dentro dela, em ritmo moderadamente lento.

"Ah é?"

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, sorrindo para ele. Robin debruçou-se e a beijou com desejo, enquanto ela passava a outra perna por fora da perna dele, ficando totalmente aberta. Ele continuou a enterrar os dedos dentro dela, aumentando o ritmo. Regina cravou as unhas nos ombros dele, deixando-o agir sem pressa.

Robin começou a chupar o pescoço dela, descendo, a língua acariciando sua clavícula, e mordendo seus seios por cima do vestido. O gemido dela se tornou um pouco agudo, e ele continuou descendo os beijos, tirando os dedos de dentro dela e ouvindo-a suspirar em frustração.

Regina sentiu quando ele a abriu, e deitado sobre ela, a tomou com a boca, encaixando-a no sexo dela. A língua dele fazia movimentos leves, lentos e profundos, acertando as terminações nervosas dela e pressionando-as. Regina enfiou os dedos nos cabelos dele, impulsionando a cabeça dele com força contra o centro da sua umidade, incentivando-o a começar.

"Oh Deus, Robin!" Suspirou ela.

Ele usava os lábios para suga-la, enquanto a língua a penetrava, incansável. Regina começou a se movimentar contra a boca dele, tamanha a excitação que tomava conta dela. As mãos dela agarraram os próprios seios, tentando aplacar o tesão que a consumia. Robin a manteve no lugar enquanto a chupava, lambia e sugava, sentindo os músculos tencionando, o baixo ventre dela estremecendo. Ele passou a língua sobre o clitóris e o prendeu entre seus lábios. Regina não aguentou, agarrando o cabelo dele com uma mão e o sofá com a outra e dando um grito que denunciava o prazer enlouquecedor que a tinha feito gozar.

"Puta que pariu Robin! Oh Deus."

"Agora eu vou te comer bem gostoso."

Robin abriu seu zíper e puxou o membro para fora, engrandecido pelo tesão. Ele tirou as peças de roupa que faltavam, ficando gloriosamente nu. Regina tentou levantar-se, mas estava mole pela pequena brincadeira que eles tinham acabado de fazer. Robin puxou o vestido dela por cima, e tirou o sutiã logo em seguida. Regina roçou os lábios no dele e tentou pular em seu colo.

"Aqui não, Regina."

Ela franziu o cenho, encarando-o em dúvida. Ele levantou-se e a puxou com ela, pegando-a no colo, enquanto ela cruzava as pernas por cima do seu quadril. Robin andou com ela até a varanda da casa, encostando-a na porta de vidro.

"Aqui."

"Robin, você enlouqueceu? Os vizinhos podem nos ver daqui."

"Quem sabe eles não queiram se juntar a nós?"

Ela sorriu para ele, cheia de segundas intenções.

"Vamos dar um showzinho privado para as empregadas deles."

Robin virou-a, colocando sobre a mesa de vidro que ficava na varanda. A mesa onde eles costumavam tomar café. O pensamento o fez sorrir. Qualquer um que passasse pela rua e prestasse um pouquinho de atenção veria os dois ali e isso o excitou. Passou as mãos pela costa dela e então a penetrou, de uma vez. Seu pênis entrou rasgando dentro dela, e ele passou a mover-se com urgência, estocando, metendo com força. Regina curvou-se para trás, as unhas enfiadas nos antebraços dele enquanto ela observava a rua.

Aquilo era insano.

"Seu marido precisa te comer direito, moça."

Ele rebolou contra ela, acertando o ponto certo em seu osso púbico.

"Puta merda" Gemeu ela. "Ele precisa, mesmo."

"Ele faz assim com você?"

Robin começou a entrar e sair dela rebolando, criando assim uma curvatura em seu pênis que raspava as paredes internas dela. Regina gemia alto, e agarrava-se ainda mais contra ele. Ele a pegou pelo pescoço, levantando-a e fazendo com ela que olhasse em seus olhos. A boca dele roçou na dela e ele tacou a língua dentro da sua boca, beijando-a. Forte.

"Eu te amo."

"Eu te amo mais."

"Duvido."

"Cala a boca e me come logo."

Ele sorriu e chupou a carne do pescoço dela enquanto se enterrava ainda mais nela, indo cada vez mais fundo. Ele estava ficando quase sem forças, mas pegou-a da mesa e a apoiou contra a porta de vidro, o quadril dela empinado contra o ar enquanto ele a invadia, os seios dela espremidos contra o vidro, deslizando para cima e para baixo a cada estocada. Ele continuou a socar dentro dela, ouvindo-a choramingar.

Ele passou a estoca-la mais um pouco e quando sentiu que ia explodir dentro dela, deslizou uma mão por dentro da virilha dela, pressionando a carne do clitóris e dando-lhe um beliscão firme. Regina sentiu as pernas estremecendo quando o orgasmo a atingiu, forte e poderoso. Suas pernas dobraram, e Robin a segurou para que ela não caísse. Ela gemeu loucamente contra o vidro da porta, embaçando-o.

Robin continuou estocando-a, com menor intensidade e segundos depois, atingiu seu clímax também.


	3. Capitulo 2

Tinker estava em pé no seu quarto, observando uma foto dela com Killian. Era a foto do dia do casamento, ela com um belíssimo vestido branco com detalhes verdes e ele elegante com um smoking preto.

"Querida?"

"Estou aqui no quarto!"

"Vim mais cedo para ajudar com as caixas."

"Emma não chegou ainda."

"Melhor assim. Temos mais tempo sozinhos. A nova casa vai servir para a nossa intimidade."

"Eu pareço insatisfeita para você, babe?"

Killian parou na frente dela com os braços cruzados e um sorriso contido no rosto.

"Do que você está falando?" Ele acariciou o rosto dela. "Nós conseguimos tudo o que queríamos."

"Nada. Esqueça, era bobeira." Respondeu ela, com o melhor sorriso que tinha.

"Então o que me diz? Vamos dar uma voltinha na nossa nova casa?"

* * *

><p>Com Tinker no colo, Killian entrou na casa.<p>

"Bem vinda, senhora Jones."

Ela balançou as pernas no ar e desceu do colo dele. Killian a guiou até a parede, beijando-a. A boca dele caiu sobre o pescoço dela, e ela gemeu baixo.

"Killian, eu estou uma bagunça hoje."

"Quem está reclamando?" Perguntou ele, roçando o nariz contra o dela e voltando a beijá-la.

"As janelas..." Indicou ela, afastando-o. "Alguém pode ver."

"Tudo bem." Ele soltou a gravata e começou a desabotoar a camisa. "Escolha o quarto que quiser. São todos nossos."

Tinker começou a correr pelos cômodos, com Killian a seu encalço. Ele deu a volta, conhecia muito melhor a casa do que ela, e em poucos metros, já a tinha alcançado novamente. Ela subiu as escadas, e ele a acompanhou, agarrando-a assim que ela entrou no quarto.

Ela gargalhou quando ele a beijou novamente, as mãos percorrendo famintas pelo seu corpo.

"Calma, calma, me dê três segundos."

"Claro." Ele respondeu, arrancando a camiseta e jogando-a longe. "Um." Ele abriu o zíper da calça. "Dois" E assim que desceu a calça pelas suas pernas, sussurrou "Três" contra a boca dela.

As mãos dele começaram a subir pela saia dela, erguendo o tecido.

"Killian Jones, vai com calma."

"O que foi? O que tem de errado?"

"É que é fácil para você chegar lá, mas não é tão fácil te manter assim enquanto estou aproveitando."

Killian arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto olhava para a esposa, com um sorriso incrédulo nos lábios.

"Golpe baixo."

Tinker colocou a mão no rosto quando o viu se afastando. "Desculpa, babe. Não era isso que eu queria dizer. Não desse jeito."

"Não tem outro jeito de dizer isso, querida." Ironizou ele.

Ela se aproximou dele, segurando-o pelo rosto mas antes que sua boca tomasse a dele a campainha tocou.

* * *

><p>Quando abriram a porta, se depararam com um dos casais mais sensuais que eles já tinham visto. Uma morena estonteante com um sex appeal invejável e um homem belíssimo e sedutor. Ambos usavam uma camisa vermelha e tênis.<p>

"Oi, nós estávamos saindo para correr e vimos que vocês estavam em casa."

Tinker e Killian olharam um para o outro, e para suas roupas, um tanto envergonhados.

"Acho que nós interrompemos alguma coisa." Continuou a morena.

"Não, é que... Meu marido estava..."

"Sem problemas, nós voltamos depois." Respondeu o homem, sorridente.

"Não, por favor, eu... Meu nome é Tinkerbell, mas pode me chamar de Tinker."

"Meu nome é Regina Locksley e esse é meu marido, Robin. Nós moramos aqui na casa da frente."

Killian adiantou-se e cumprimentou Robin com um aperto de mão preciso.

"Killian Jones."

Robin sorriu para ele. Regina estendeu a garrafa de vinho para ele.

"Bem vindo à vizinhança."

"Oh..."

"É um Dom Perggia

* * *

><p>no." Killian comentou com a esposa.<p>

"Acho que nem temos taças."

"Se não se importarem em dividir, porque não o levam à nossa festa amanhã à noite?"

"É uma festa tradicional" Completou Robin. "Alguns fogos de artifícios, filmes, bebidas e boa música. Serão apenas nossos amigos."

"Amanhã será um longo dia."

Killian segurou a mão dela. "Mas nós vamos dar um jeito de ir."

Tinker o encarou, o que não passou despercebido por Regina e Robin.

"Ótimo. Vocês têm filhos?"

"Não, apenas minha irmã mais nova."

"Ah sim, só para avisar caso precisassem de babá. Nossas festas vão até tarde da noite."

Regina e Robin logo desceram da varanda, pondo-se a correr na direção da avenida.

* * *

><p>Água.<p>

Era uma das maneiras mais eficazes de aplacar o turbilhão de sensações que moravam dentro de Regina Locksley. E exatamente por isso, nadar era uma das suas atividades esportivas preferidas. Era praticamente uma terapia, porém bem mais segura e menos maçante.

Ela estava cruzando a extensão da piscina e chegando à borda quando avistou Robin. Ele estendeu a mão e ele agachou-se.

"Estou indo ao mercado comprar algumas coisas para a festa. Precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Aspirina." Respondeu ela, subindo a escada e saindo da piscina. "E uma garrafa de Chateau Lafleur."

"Se eu encontrar, eu trago. Esse vinho é uma relíquia."

Ela virou-se de costa para ele, e Robin colocou a toalha sobre a costa dela.

"O que achou dos nossos novos vizinhos?"

"Eles parecem legais, bonitos, acho que ganharam uma bolada no mercado financeiro, nada muito extravagante, mas bastante."

Ela virou-se de frente para ele.

"Você acha que eles virão, essa noite?"

"Por quê? Está interessada?"

"Eu ainda não sei..."

"Não parece que eles compartilham do mesmo ponto de vista sobre relacionamentos que nós. Vai ser difícil."

Ela sorriu maliciosamente antes de se distanciar dele.

"Tudo que é fácil me entedia."

* * *

><p>Tinker estava passando pela sala vazia quando o telefone tocou.<p>

"Alô? Oi Neal. Parece que você teve a honra de ter a última ligação atendida na velha casa." Ela notou Emma descendo as escadas com um baú de roupas. "Emma, é o Neal."

Emma soltou o baú e pegou o telefone, observando a irmã encostando-se à parede para ouvir a conversa. Ela revirou os olhos.

"Oi, o que tá pegando?" Ela bufou, segundos depois. "Ninguém merece mudança. Pra mim tanto faz. É uma casa maior, onde terei que limpar mais coisas." Tinker a encarou e Emma encarou de volta. "Não sei, Neal. Podemos decidir isso depois?" Depois de algum silêncio, ela retrucou. "Não dá pra falar agora porque a Tinker está aqui me encarando. Tudo bem. Tchau."

Emma sorriu alegremente e desligou o telefone, caminhando na direção da porta com o baú.

"O que vocês estavam conversando que você não pode falar na minha frente?"

Emma paralisou-se e deu meia-volta, encontrando uma Tinker parada com as duas mãos na cintura.

"Tink." Os ombros dela caíram, indicando derrota. "Será que a gente pode evitar esse papinho chato?"

"Não." Sorriu ela. "Acho que não. Vocês passaram o verão todo grudados um no outro. O relacionamento está ficando sério?"

"Neal não lê um livro inteiro desde o primário. Ele não consegue manter uma conversa que tenha mais de cinco minutos comigo."

"Não é sobre a conversa que eu estou preocupada."

Emma a fitou, com um semblante de dúvida.

"Ele é um garoto mais velho!"

"Os tempos mudaram, irmãzinha. Hoje as mulheres podem decidir quando e com quem elas fazem sexo." Brincou Emma.

Tinker observou-a virar-se de costa um tanto chocada, mas recuperou-se a tempo.

"Então você está?"

Emma virou-se para trás novamente e colocou o baú no chão.

"Está transando com ele?"

"Você fala como se fosse a pior coisa no mundo que alguém poderia fazer."

"Isso não é uma resposta, Emma."

"Olha, eu sei que eu tenho a mesma idade da mamãe quando ela engravidou de você." Os ombros de Tinker cederam, e ela engoliu em seco. "Mas você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Eu sou mais inteligente que ela."

"Eu sei que é." Respondeu ela, com os olhos marejados e um sorriso maternal no rosto. Ela aproximou-se de Emma e beijou o topo da cabeça dela. "Eu só quero que você tenha uma vida plena e completa, sem que seja surpreendida por surpresas inesperadas."

* * *

><p>Killian estava dentro do carro, com Emma.<p>

"Precisavam mesmo dar essa festa?" Resmungou ela.

"Mary Margareth morreria, se não desse."

"Tédio."

Um garoto caiu da bicicleta logo atrás do carro. Killian observou-o pelo retrovisor e saiu do carro, caminhando na direção de David, que vestia um avental e segurava um garfo.

"Precisa de uma mão aí?" Brincou ele.

"Eu estou sempre precisando da sua ajuda, David. Queria muito que viesse conosco."

"Por favor, onde quer que vá – lembre-se de não atropelar as crianças."

Killian deu um tapa nas costas dele, cumprimentando-o.

"Bom te ver, Nolan."

Killian sorriu, e voltou caminhando para o carro.

"Onde diabos tua irmã se meteu?"

Emma apenas levantou os olhos e balançou os ombros, voltando a atenção para seu celular. Killian buzinou duas vezes e Tinker apareceu na porta. Ela desceu as escadas e ia atravessar o jardim para entrar no carro quando ouviu alguém chamando por ela.

Mary Margareth vinha apressada em sua direção com um pacote de presente nas mãos. Tinker sorriu e elas se aproximaram.

"É um álbum. Têm muitas fotos nossas, algumas receitas, anotações..."

"Mary... Não precisava! Isso foi tão lindo da sua parte."

Tinker segurou-se para não chorar, mas Mary começou antes.

"Ok, ok. Estou sendo ridícula." Ela olhou em volta e respirou fundo. "Você é a minha melhor amiga, é isso."

Tinker sorriu e abraçou-a.

"Isso não vai mudar."

"Estamos esperando, Tink." Anunciou Killian, de dentro do carro.

Mary sussurrou para que ela fosse logo, e Tinker debruçou-se e beijou-a no rosto antes de se afastar.


	4. Capítulo 3

Mary estava preparando o jantar quando o telefone tocou. Ela parou de cantarolar a música da Aretha e atendeu ao chamado.

"Alô."

"Sou eu." Ela identificou imediatamente a voz da amiga.

"Só queria saber se chegou a tempo de fazer sua famosa torta de maçã."

"Há quatro anos seguidos. Como estão as coisas por aí?"

"Acho que teremos que comprar mais coisas. A casa é muito grande." Brincou Tinker, olhando ao redor do seu quarto. Sentada em sua cama com o indicador enrolando o fio do telefone, ela mantinha uma pose quase adolescente.

Mary manteve alguns minutos de silêncio, que foram sentidos por ela.

"O que vai fazer para o jantar, Tink?"

"Ainda nem pensei nisso."

Killian entrou no quarto, colocando algumas coisas sobre a penteadeira.

"O Killian está aqui e pediu desculpas por não ficarmos na festa."

Ele estava abrindo uma garrafa de vinho, e sorriu para ela.

"Diga que eu entendo. É um grande dia para vocês." Suspirou Mary do outro lado da linha.

"Posso te ligar mais tarde?"

"Eu estarei aqui."

"Ok. Tchau."

Killian colocou um pouco de bebida em seu copo.

"Como estava a Mary Margareth? Ainda pendurada no seu calcanhar?"

"Mary pode ser difícil, mas é a pessoa mais leal que conheço."

"Leal ou grudenta?"

"Pare com isso."

Killian levou um copo até ela, e sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Parei."

"Sabe" Começou ele, debruçando-se para perto dela. "Tudo está muito bom para nós. Está tudo dando certo. Um brinde para que nós dois aproveitemos cada minuto."

Ela sorriu, tocando o copo dele com o seu e tomando um gole generoso da sua bebida.

"Nós vamos à festa dos vizinhos essa noite, certo? Temos que começar da maneira correta."

"Não sei, Killian. Estou exausta. E tem a Emma, não vou deixa-la sozinha nessa casa enorme."

O celular dela tocou instantaneamente e ela levantou-o na direção dele, para que notasse o visor.

"Emma? Tem certeza?" Ela o encarou, e ele admirou a beleza da esposa. "Tudo bem. O Neal te traz para casa? Sem problemas. Juízo, garota. Beijo. Também te amo."

Tinker colocou o celular na cama, não sem antes identificar um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios do moreno.

"Viu, eu disse que tudo estava muito bem para nós."

Ele preencheu o copo dela novamente e ela tornou a beber.

* * *

><p>Emma estava atravessando a lateral da praia com um baseado nos dedos quando ouviu a voz dele.<p>

"Essa porcaria é cheia de nitratos, Emma. É pior que cigarro."

Ela sentiu o corpo paralisando-se pela visão de Humbert Graham sentado em um banco, vestindo bermuda e camisa polo. Os cabelos despenteados lhe davam um ar jovial, mas o livro grosso em suas mãos o mantinha intelectual demais.

Ela caminhou até ele, desajeitadamente – e jogou o cigarro no primeiro lixo que encontrou pelo caminho.

"O que faz aqui, senhor Graham?"

Ela podia jurar que os olhos dele haviam percorrido seu corpo. Vestindo apenas a parte de cima do biquíni e um short jeans, ela sabia que estava gostosa. Tinha certeza disso, se adicionado o fato de seus cabelos estarem soltos e com ar de surfista sulista.

"É uma praia pública, que eu saiba."

"Não. Sim. É que... Não acha estranho encontrar seus alunos por aqui?" Ela sorriu. "Quer dizer, não estranho, apenas..."

"Fora do contexto?"

"Isso."

"Então devo avisá-la que às vezes eu vou ao mercado, ao correio e até mesmo a festivais de musica indie. Há o terrível risco de me encontrar."

"Música indie? Sério?"

Ele riu, e ela adorou aquela imagem dele.

"Já leu meu trabalho?"

"Sim."

"Hm, essa não parece a cara de quem me deu um 10."

"Você fugiu do assunto."

"Como? Isso é porque o trópico de Câncer não é uma bibliografia aceita?"

"Não misture as coisas. Henry Miller é um gênio. Mas a proposta do trabalho era citar um exemplo literário de liberdade de Kierkeggard e depois um de sua própria experiência." Ela manteve os olhos semicerrados. "O que foi? A menos que você seja amiga de Anais Nin, não atendeu à proposta."

"Anais Nin é muito mais interessante do que eu. Nada que eu já tenha feito chega perto do que ela escreve."

"Você precisa trabalhar nisso."

O carro amarelo de Neal apareceu no horizonte, buzinando indiscretamente.

"Namorado?" Perguntou ele.

"É... Nem tanto." Ele a olhava com curiosidade e atenção e aquilo a inquietava. "Eu preciso ir."

"Feliz dia da independência, Emma."

Ela sorriu para ele e caminhou até o carro onde Neal a esperava.

* * *

><p>"Não encontro minhas coisas. Tive que usar a maquiagem da Emma." Constatou Tinker enquanto descia as escadas. Killian limpou a garganta, os olhos reluzindo de admiração por sua esposa. O cabelo loiro estava solto e caindo em cachos pelos ombros, a boca marcada com um batom vermelho. Seu corpo estava delineado em um vestido branco justo, com mangas esvoaçantes de um tecido leve.<p>

Ela terminou de descer as escadas e caminhou até ele, que ainda tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

"Exagerei?"

"Está brincando?" Falou ele, com uma voz rouca enquanto a pegava pela mão e lhe girava à sua frente, puxando-a para um beijo logo em seguida.

_Ding-dong._

Ele sorriu, encostando a testa contra a testa dela. Tinker deslizou o polegar pelo rosto dele antes de caminhar até a porta.

"Hey! O que estão fazendo aqui?"

"Achei que valia a pena trazer um pedaço da torta de maçã. E alguns itens extras." Sorriu Mary Margareth, ao lado de David.

"Isso sim é um presente delicioso." Brincou Killian.

"E eu trouxe um engradado de cervejas." Falou David, entrando logo após Mary enquanto o colocava nas mãos de Killian. Ele afastou-se e colocou a cerveja sobre a mesa de entrada, retirando os vasilhames da mão da esposa e colocando-os sobre a mesa também.

"Nós comeremos assim que estivermos de volta."

Mary olhou para Tinker, confusa.

"Achei que quando disse que não tinha pensado no jantar ainda... era porque não tinha planos para hoje."

"Os novos vizinhos nos convidaram para uma festa, só isso."

Mary balançou a cabeça, incrédula. Sua expressão fora sutil, mas perceptível.

"Bem, não queremos atrapalhar. Deixe o velho, viva o novo."

"Porque não vem conosco? Nós não conhecemos ninguém lá."

"Não acho que seja uma boa idéia." Começou David.

"Tem certeza?" Perguntou Mary.

Tinker pensou por alguns segundos e virou-se para o marido, a mão depositada gentilmente sobre o peito dele.

"O convite pareceu aberto o suficiente, não?"

Killian concordou, e Mary e David trocaram um olhar confuso. Ele não parecia confortável com a ideia, mas Mary o cortou.

"Acho uma boa ideia, mas seria bom o Killian emprestar uma camisa para o David. Ele está ultrapassado na moda."

Eles sorriram um para o outro, e subiram no sentido dos quartos.

* * *

><p>Quando Robin abriu a porta, deparou-se com os dois casais. Uma música suave tocava nos fundos, e ele vestia uma camisa com alguns botões abertos, revelando seu corpo rígido e definido. O cabelo castanho claro estava arrepiado, e uma barba por fazer completava o visual sexy.<p>

"Oi pessoal." Sorriu ele. "Killian e Tinker, certo? Entrem."

"Espero que não se importe. Nós trouxemos amigos."

"Ex-vizinhos, para ser exato." Replicou Jones.

"Quanto mais, melhor." Sorriu ele, abrindo espaço com o braço para que eles entrassem.

Da porta da entrada, havia uma parede de vidro que lhe dava visão da piscina. A casa era enorme, e muito bem decorada. A área externa estava toda decorada com fitas estiradas de azul e branco, e havia pessoas por todos os lugares, algumas dançando, algumas na piscina, outras encostadas no balcão. A atmosfera era de pura diversão, e as pessoas pareciam incrivelmente entretidas.

* * *

><p>"Você e Robin realmente conseguem resolver tudo, Regina." Riu August, enrolando uma folha de seda com os dedos e selando-a com os lábios, enquanto Regina sorria para ele. Usando um vestido azul com um decote generoso, ela estava irresistível. "Ele não faz ideia de como é um cara sortudo." Brincou ele, depositando a mão sobre o joelho. Ela sorriu e colocou a mão por cima da dele por alguns segundos, levantando-se.<p>

"Tinkerbell, oi." Cumprimentou ela, abraçando a loira, e acariciando lhe os braços. "Foi tudo bem com a mudança?"

"Fizemos o melhor que pudemos. Mas ainda não chegamos perto de acabar."

"Talvez você possa dar algumas dicas sobre decoração para a minha esposa." Continuou Killian, sorrindo.

"Claro. Chame um designer de interiores."

Tinker riu genuinamente.

"Quem está pronto para uma rodada?" Chamou Robin.

"Já tem um campeão."

Killian o seguiu na direção do bar.

"Traga um para mim, por favor?" Pediu Tinker.

"Você deveria ir." Comentou Mary e David beijou-a na testa antes de se afastar com os rapazes.

Regina o seguiu com os olhos, e depois se virou para Tinker com um sorriso safado no rosto. Mary aproximou-se delas.

"Regina, esta é a minha amiga Mary. Ela..."

"Se disser que eu sou uma antiga vizinha mais uma vez vou me matar."

Regina segurou um sorriso.

"Eu ia dizer melhor amiga e ex-vizinha depois de anos."

"Desculpe nossa bobeira. Aquele amável homem parado ali e sem habilidade nenhuma para se apresentar é David, meu marido."

"Que tal um tour pela casa?"

"Eu... eu vou esperar meu marido."

"Tudo bem, voltamos logo." Respondeu Regina, puxando Tinker na direção do corredor.


	5. Capítulo 4

Estava escuro e havia meia dúzia de adolescentes ao redor de uma fogueira feita na areia. Alguns casais estavam embolados por perto, e de dentro do carro amarelo de Neal, Emma os observava.

Neal bebeu um gole da cerveja antes que os fogos de artifício começassem a estourar no céu.

"Legal."

"Talvez, se você tiver oito anos."

"O quão longe essa sua chatice vai ir?"

"Desculpe se ficar bebendo cerveja e olhando fogos estourando não é minha versão ideal de diversão."

"O que há com você essa noite? Você nunca foi tão exigente."

"A palavra é entediada."

"Tédio é passar um verão todo tendo aulas extras de literatura inglesa quando você definitivamente não precisa."

"A questão não é precisar, Neal. É absorver conhecimento."

"Mesma porcaria."

Emma sorriu, virando-se para olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Sabe de uma coisa? Você é um idiota. Não sabe absolutamente nada sobre mim."

"Quer dizer que não vou ter passe livre para dentro da sua calça, essa noite?"

Emma respirou fundo, e saiu do carro.

"Aonde você vai?" Ela continuou caminhando para longe do carro. "Emma!"

Aos poucos, Emma pegou velocidade e correu para longe. Assim que chegou à beira do mar, ela retirou a parte superior do biquíni e arremessou-o ao chão, entrando no mar em seguida.

* * *

><p>Quando entraram no quarto, Regina e Tinker se depararam com Blue sobre uma pequena mesa, em frente a uma fileira branca de cocaína.<p>

"Regina, ainda bem que apareceu." Comentou ela, visivelmente dopada. "Tem alguma coca aí?"

"Não, dear. Não quando sou a anfitriã. Mas o Leroy pode ter alguma. Cuidado, ele anda um pouco instável esses dias. Desculpe, vocês já se conhecem?"

Blue se aproximou delas, após levantar-se.

"Blue, essa é Tinkerbell. Ela acabou de se mudar para a casa ao lado da sua."

"Você tem alguma coca?"

Tinker sorriu, sem jeito. "Não."

"Blue, querida. Acho que Steve está procurando por você."

"Conte-me uma novidade." Falou ela, revirando os olhos enquanto saía.

Tinker sorriu para Regina.

"Não se preocupe. Ela é inofensiva." A assegurou. "Miserável, porém inofensiva. Eu costumo dizer que ela abriu o casamento assim como todo mundo, mas o marido dela não se acostumou completamente com essa ideia."

"Você e o Robin tem um casamento aberto?" Perguntou Tinker, levemente constrangida.

"Você não?"

"Não, não." Tinker sorriu. "Killian me mataria se por acaso eu o traísse."

"Ah, mas não é traição." Sorriu Regina. "É o oposto disso."

"Como que fazer sexo com outras pessoas pode não ser traição?"

Regina caminhou até o guarda-roupa com a taça em mãos.

"Porque é tudo muito transparente, tudo é feito as claras." Ela abriu uma porta e retirou uma pequena caixa. "Ninguém sai escondido. Ninguém precisa mentir." Elas trocaram um olhar intenso. "Desde que eu e Robin entramos nesse acordo, atingimos outro nível de intimidade. Um elevado nível." Regina colocou um comprimido nos lábios e ingeriu a bebida. "Sem mencionar o sexo, extraordinário."

Tinker sorriu, bebendo mais um gole de sua taça. Regina estendeu a mão com a caixa aberta para ela.

"Mandrax?"

"Eu nunca tomei um desses."

"Nesse caso eu insisto." Regina pegou um dos comprimidos e colocou sobre a mão dela. "Aqui. Vai deixa-la relaxada."

"A verdade é que eu e o Killian namoramos desde o colégio..." Regina virou-se para ela, ouvindo atentamente. "E minha mãe morreu cedo, então nos tornamos 'pais' da minha irmã mais nova cedo demais."

"Eu fico feliz de dizer que o trem ainda não partiu. Você pode embarcar. Converse com o Killian." Tinker mordeu o lábio inferior. "Abrir o nosso relacionamento foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu entre Robin e eu. Te vejo lá fora, preciso dar uma olhadinha nos convidados."

Regina afastou-se, e Tinker engoliu o comprimido apressadamente antes de digerir o álcool da bebida novamente.

* * *

><p>"Quando quiser ir a algum clube, fale com esse cara." Disse August, apontando para Robin. "Eu te darei qualquer garota."<p>

Killian assentiu e pegou o cigarro de maconha que August lhe ofereceu, levando-o à boca. Do lado dele, Mary Margareth e David observavam, contrariados. Blue caminhou até August e cochichou alguma para ele.

"Eu vou procurar a Tinker." Comentou Mary.

"Eu espero aqui."

August pegou o cigarro novamente. "E onde está seu marido?"

"Foi para casa." Respondeu Blue, saindo de perto deles.

August observou-a se distanciando. Alguns instantes depois, ele despediu-se deles.

"Vejo vocês lá embaixo."

Assim que August se afastou, Killian não soube segurar a curiosidade.

"O que há lá embaixo?"

"Uma porta vermelha que dá acesso ao quarto dos jogos." Robin sorriu. "Me dá uma ajuda com os fogos?"

"Claro."

* * *

><p>Tinker caminhou delicadamente até David, que estava parado solitário em frente à piscina. Ela colocou-se ao lado dele, e eles sorriram um para o outro.<p>

"Seus novos vizinhos são realmente modernos."

"Eu que o diga."

Um estouro a assustou, e ela sorriu quando viu que eram fogos de artifício estourando por cima deles. Ela aproximou-se dele, e ele passou a mão pela cintura dela, mantendo-a por perto.

* * *

><p>"Regina!" Chamou Mary. "Estou procurando a Tinker, sabe onde ela está?"<p>

"Ela estava no meu quarto. Descendo as escadas, na segunda porta à esquerda."

Assim que ela se afastou, Regina sorriu para si mesma, mordendo o lábio inferior.

* * *

><p>Killian observou Tinker e David por alguns segundos, até que eles se viraram para ele. Ambos sorriram, e David afastou-se, de modo que Tinker passou os braços ao redor dele, abraçando-o. Killian beijou a ponta do nariz dela, carinhosamente.<p>

"Está se divertindo?" Perguntou ele.

"Regina me deu mandrax."

Eles riram um para o outro.

"Está brincando... E como você se sente?"

"Muito bem." Disse ela, sorrindo. Suas unhas começaram a percorrer a nuca dele numa carícia suave. "Você não acreditaria no que ela me sugeriu."

"Na verdade, eu acho que Tom sugeriu a mesma coisa. Loucura, não é?"

Tinker continuou acariciando a nuca dele, com um olhar ambíguo no rosto. Ele notou, e franziu o cenho levemente. "Ou não?"

Robin e Regina acenderam outro pavio e fogos começaram a estourar novamente sobre eles, interrompendo a conversa.

* * *

><p>Mary Margareth estava descendo as escadas para o quarto de Regina. Ela se perguntava o porquê de tantos tons de vermelho, ou qual a finalidade de uma escada ostentar um corrimão de madeira maciça esculpida e degraus cobertos por um veludo vermelho-escuro. Era quase sufocante de tão sensual. Havia duas portas vermelhas no fim da escada, e ela não se recordava mais qual seria a porta do quarto. Ela havia dito primeira ou segunda?<p>

As portas eram idênticas, exceto por um pequeno item fincado na parte alta da primeira, na altura de onde possivelmente ficaria um olho mágico. Parecia um broche e era esculpido em ouro. Mary aproximou-se e notou que se tratava de um lábio feminino com um indicador sobre ele, simbolizando silêncio – e isso chamou demasiadamente sua atenção.

Ela abriu a porta.

Havia um corredor, e todo o local parecia escuro. Feixes de luz iluminavam o caminho, envoltos por um fundo vermelho. Mary sentiu-se culpada pela invasão, mas a curiosidade era maior do que a vergonha. Havia portas e janelas enormes. Ela aproximou-se de uma das vidraças e seus olhos se arregalaram assustados.

Lá dentro, havia um homem preso a correntes. Ele estava nu, exceto por uma máscara de couro que cobria todo o seu rosto, e uma mulher usando uma roupa apertada e sensual de látex batia nele esporadicamente com um chicote de cerdas curtas. Mary ouviu um gemido atrás dela e engoliu em seco, virando-se lentamente. Sentia-se em um pesadelo de depravação.

Através da outra vidraça, havia uma mulher sobre uma mesa baixa de madeira, com os olhos vendados e sendo tocada por quatro ou cinco homens.

Ela sentiu que ia vomitar. Era isso que Regina e Robin eram. Os queridíssimos Locksleys eram donos de um centro de devassidão e sexo barato. Tinker estava deslizando para aquele antro de perdição, e nem havia se dado conta disso. Mary começou a caminhar apressadamente para fora dali assim que sentiu os pelos de seu braço arrepiando-se.

Ia contar tudo à amiga e os quatro sairiam dali tão rápido como entraram.


	6. Capítulo 5

Tinker e Killian estavam abraçados, ao lado de Regina e Robin. Eles sussurravam um contra o outro, absortos em olhares cúmplices e sorrisos carinhosos. Talvez pelo volume exacerbado da música que tocava, ou pelos fogos de artifício que estouravam acima de suas cabeças, não notaram que David os observava. E sequer notaram quando Mary Margareth caminhou até eles, visivelmente furiosa.

"David." Mary chamou lhe a atenção e ele pressentiu a quão nervosa ela estava. Ela avistou Tinker ao seu lado e caminhou até ela.

"Você não faz ideia de que tipo de festa é essa." Tinker olhou rapidamente para Killian enquanto Mary continuava a despejar a indignação. "Nós não pertencemos a esse lugar. Não somos esse tipo de pessoas."

Não satisfeita com a falta de ação de Tinker, Mary segurou-a pelo braço. "Tinky, eu não estou brincando. Eles são..." Ela respirou fundo e o asco escorreu pela última palavra. "Doentes."

"Nós vamos ficar." Respondeu Killian.

Mary encarou-o, e depois fincou os olhos em Tinker, que apenas sorriu docemente.

Furiosa, Mary virou-se e caminhou até a saída. David despediu-se deles com um aceno, e correu atrás da esposa.

* * *

><p>"Alguém quer um drinque?" A voz de Robin ecoou rouca.<p>

Regina sorriu e olhou para ele.

Ele caminhou até Tinker e começou a massagear o pescoço dela, fazendo Tinker suspirar e pender a cabeça para trás. Killian engoliu em seco, observando-os. Robin olhou para Regina, que se sentou do lado dele e colocou a mão sobre a perna dele, acariciando-o.

"Eu estou bem assim..." Suspirou Tinker, deliciada com o toque do piloto em sua pele.

"Killian?"

"Eu.." Ele gaguejou quando sentiu a respiração de Regina contra o seu pescoço. "Não estou confortável com essa situação."

Tinker levantou os olhos e o encarou.

"Tudo bem." Sussurrou Regina. "Que tal um jogo?"

"Que jogo?"

"Verdade ou consequência." Respondeu ela, contra os lábios dele enquanto mantinha as unhas contra a coxa dele. Killian já considerava a ideia de beijá-la, apenas para saber qual o gosto.

Ele sorriu e olhou para a esposa, que estava aninhada contra o peito de Robin.

"Eu topo."

* * *

><p>Restavam poucas pessoas na festa. Já era bem tarde da madrugada, e o clima havia se tornado bem mais intimista – todos aqueles que ficaram até aquele momento estavam entretidos demais para prestar atenção no pequeno grupo reunido em uma das salas de estar dos Locksleys.<p>

Regina estava sentada nos pés do sofá ao lado de seu marido, Tinkerbell estava na sua frente, com Killian ao seu lado, e do outro lado do círculo estava Ruby e seu marido Jefferson, que aceitaram o convite inusitado para o jogo.

"Achei que você gostava de jogos mais íntimos, Regina." Flertou Jefferson.

Ela devolveu o olhar envolvente sorrindo.

"E gosto. Mas temos novatos na casa."

Ela encarou Tinker, que observava Jefferson com curiosidade.

"Podemos começar?"

Regina girou a garrafa de cerveja no centro do círculo. Giros depois, a garrafa parou interligando Jefferson e Regina.

"Merda." Resmungou ela, rindo.

"Verdade ou consequência, realeza?"

"Verdade."

"Corajosa."

"Desde sempre."

"Quantas vezes você se permitiu ser amarrada lá embaixo?"

"Apenas uma." Respondeu ela, encarando-o e depois dando uma leve olhada para Tinker. Ela parecia querer estudar a reação da loira sobre o que seria dito ali.

"E por quem foi?"

"Uma pergunta apenas, Jefferson." Ralhou Robin.

Robin girou a garrafa e segundos depois, Ruby e Tinker foram interligadas.

"Verdade ou consequência, doçura?"

"Consequência."

Regina lambeu os lábios com a resposta da loira.

"Tem certeza disso?" Brincou Ruby, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. Ela não ia pegar leve com a novata. Não mesmo.

"Manda ver."

"Bem ousada essa sua amiga, Regina."

Regina sorriu para ela maliciosamente. "Todas minhas amigas são ousadas."

"Sua consequência é levantar-se daí e beijar o Robin. Um beijo de verdade."

"Mas eu..."

"Você escolheu consequência, novata. Pode fazer ou desistir do jogo."

Tinker não se levantou. Ela engatinhou para frente, e parou na frente do homem másculo e viril a sua frente. Robin sorriu e fixou os olhos na boca dela, sorrindo. Tinker delicadamente deslizou a mão para a nuca dele e o beijou.

_Merda. Ele tinha que beijar tão bem?_

A língua dela encontrou a dele, e Robin impulsionou-se contra ela, de modo que ela sentiu seu corpo todo queimar em resposta. Ele era um homem muito gostoso. As mãos dela desceram pelos braços fortes e musculosos enquanto eles engoliam um ao outro por mais alguns segundos até que o ar se fez escasso e eles se separaram.

"Meus parabéns, senhora Jones." Sussurrou ele contra a boca dela antes de deixa-la voltar ao seu lugar.

Regina puxou o marido pela camisa, e beijou-o, voltando a olhar para Tinker. O gosto salpicava em sua boca. O gosto dela.

"Uau, isso foi... uau." Brincou Ruby.

Ruby girou a garrafa e ela parou justamente contra Killian e Regina.

"Verdade ou consequência, Jones?"

"Verdade."

"Com medo das consequências, dear?"

"Talvez."

"A verdade também tem consequências. Não há como escapar." Ela fixou o olhar nos olhos deles e sua voz tomou uma tenacidade quase enlouquecedora. "Não é verdade que você está louco para beijar a minha boca?"

"É verdade." Respondeu ele, sem titubear nem desviar os olhos. Ele estava entrando no clima e Regina estava adorando a sensação.

Jefferson pegou a garrafa e antes de girá-la, olhou para o casal de anfitriões.

"Eu sei que devemos pegar leve com eles." Falou, apontando Tinker e Killian. "Mas caso caia entre nós veteranos está permitido levar as consequências a outro nível?"

"Vocês se importam?" Questionou Regina.

Killian aproximou-se ainda mais do círculo. "O que isso quer dizer, exatamente?"

"Vocês estão a salvo. Mas nós quatro, teremos um nível mais intimo de consequência. Vocês só assistem."

"Tudo bem por mim." Respondeu Tinker e os olhos de Regina brilharam animadamente.

"Por mim também."

"Certo, Jefferson. Mostre-me o que essa sua mente pervertida está planejando."

Ele girou a garrafa e ela o interligou à Regina novamente.

"De novo? Vamos trocar de lugar!" Resmungou Ruby sorrindo.

"Verdade ou consequência?"

"Verdade."

"Você só tem mais uma verdade, Regina."

"E eu a usarei até acabar."

"Você beijaria a novata?"

Regina olhou fixamente para Tinker.

"Eu vou beijá-la. Só não sei quando." Respondeu ela, determinada e sem sequer olhar para Jefferson. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios quando ela notou Tinker ficando levemente vermelha.

_Adorável._

Tinker girou a garrafa e ela interligou Jefferson e Killian.

"Verdade ou consequência, dude?"

"Verdade." Rebateu Jefferson.

Killian sorriu, os olhos castanhos ainda mais intensos.

"Com quantas mulheres já fez sexo ao mesmo tempo?"

"Oito."

Killian o encarou com os olhos arregalados e a boca semiaberta.

"Percebe-se que eles nunca estiveram lá embaixo. Você deveria leva-los." Zombou Jefferson, entrelaçando os dedos nos dedos de Ruby e trazendo-os à boca, beijando-os delicadamente.

"Cale a boca." Resmungou Regina.

Era a vez de Robin girar a garrafa.

Ela interligou Killian e Ruby.

"Verdade ou consequência, querido?"

"Consequência."

_Ah, novatos. Fáceis demais. _

"Serei uma boa pessoa. Eu quero que beije a Regina. Mas..." Ela suspirou. "Não aqui no meio da roda. Quero que a deite aqui no sofá e se deite sobre ela e então a beije."

Regina revirou os olhos para ela.

"Idiota."

"Você me adora, baby."

Regina deitou-se sobre o sofá. Killian aproximou-se e observou aquela mulher deitada ali, apenas aguardando que ele enfiasse a língua em sua boca. Era surreal e talvez por isso mesmo, uma das melhores sensações do mundo. Regina sentou-se com uma das pernas dobradas, de modo que o vestido lhe caía sobre o corpo libidinosamente deixando suas pernas completamente à mercê dele.

Killian deitou-se sobre o corpo dela, e assim que ele deixou seu peso cair contra ela, enfiando-se entre as suas pernas, e sentindo os seios rígidos contra o seu tórax, ele definitivamente esqueceu que havia outras pessoas assistindo. Sua boca caiu contra os lábios macios e sua língua abriu caminho dentro da boca dela, enquanto Regina deslizava as unhas pelas costas dele. Killian a sugava e lambia, a língua acariciando cada centímetro da boca dela, os lábios ardentes massageando uns aos outros numa busca incessante por alívio e tudo que conseguiam era mais e mais desejo. Regina fincou as unhas no quadril e Killian esfregou o jeans contra o quadril dela, excitado.

"Estamos aqui ainda." Resmungou Ruby.

Killian separou-se dela rápido demais, provavelmente constrangido. Regina apenas arrumou o cabelo e voltou para o lugar onde estava sentado, ao lado do marido. Ela não aparentava nenhuma sensação diferente da naturalidade. Ela já tinha feito coisas bem piores na frente de muito mais pessoas. Um beijo com tesão não era praticamente nada.

Tinker estava fascinada por aquela cena. Não sabia se queria estar no lugar de Killian ou de Regina - sequer se lembrava da última vez que vira Killian daquele jeito.

Regina girou a garrafa, e Jefferson e Robin foram interligados.

"Verdade ou consequência, Jeff?"

"Consequência, sempre."

"Chupe minha esposa até ela gritar."

Tinker parou de respirar por alguns segundos, assim como Killian. Entretanto, o resto da sala deliciou-se com a ideia. Jefferson abriu um sorriso largo, e Regina levantou-se, deitando sobre o sofá.

"A tensão entre vocês dois está insuportável, dê um jeito nisso logo baby." Brincou Ruby, os olhos ainda mais atentos ao que estava prestes a acontecer.

Jefferson a puxou do sofá, e tirando a garrafa do caminho, deitou-a no meio da roda. Ele estava agora de joelhos onde ela estava sentada anteriormente e ela estava com a cabeça quase encostada na perna de Tinker, para quem ela ofereceu um olhar carregado de malícia.

"Faço questão de que todos vejam de perto."

Ele fincou os dedos nas coxas dela, subindo lentamente até que estivessem na cintura dela. Para a surpresa de poucos, não havia uma linha por baixo do vestido.

"Regra número um: Regina Mills nunca usa calcinha em festas."

Antes que alguém falasse, ele enterrou a boca no sexo dela e o contato fez com que Regina arqueasse as costas e fincasse as unhas nas coxas de Tinker.

"Oh God!"

A língua era quente e precisa. Deslizava pelos lábios vaginais dela com precisão e delicadeza, enlouquecendo cada pequena terminação nervosa ali existente. Regina tinha que admitir, Jefferson era fenomenal. A boca dele a engolia, os lábios massageando e sugando, enquanto ele a chupava, bebendo da sua já abundante excitação. A língua dele fazia círculos ao redor do clitóris e ele usava a extensão dessa para fazer pressão, de modo que o coração de Regina acelerava a cada movimento. Com as costas formando um arco e o lábio inferior entre os dentes, ela sabia que não duraria muito.

Jefferson apertou os dedos na cintura dela e aumentou a pressão. Podia sentir a urgência pulsante dentro dela. Sua língua deslizou para dentro dela e Regina gemeu baixo, a voz rouca e profunda.

Mais alguns minutos, e ela gozaria. Ele diminuiu o ritmo, passando a massageá-la enquanto assoprava o clitóris inchado. Era uma delícia vê-la tão dependente um orgasmo. Bom, Regina Mills era uma delícia de qualquer jeito.

Assim que deslizou o dedo pela entrada dela, apenas provocativamente, ele a sentiu rebolar contra os seus dedos enquanto soltava as pernas da loira e passava a massagear os próprios seios.

"Enfia esse dedo em mim, Jefferson. Acaba logo com isso." Choramingou ela. Seu subconsciente a ordenava que abrisse os olhos, que provocasse Tinkerbell, que a deixasse sem graça - mas suas pálpebras simplesmente não obedeciam mais. Ela estava longe do controle.

Jefferson continuou massageando-a enquanto sorria da maneira mais sacana que era possível. Ele trocou um breve olhar com Robin.

"Posso?"

"Deve."

E com isso, ele introduziu dois dedos dentro dela, forçando-os com velocidade, entrando e saindo rápido e forte. Ele bombeava os dedos com firmeza, e em poucos minutos, sentiu Regina estremecendo contra a sua mão, enquanto ela apertava as unhas novamente contra a coxa da novata e gritava o nome dele.

"Sempre um prazer, Regina."

Ele afastou-se dela e voltou para o seu lugar. Ruby o segurou pela nuca e o beijou com urgência enquanto Regina levantou-se e voltou ao seu lugar. Robin beijou o topo da cabeça dela e girou a garrafa.

Regina encarou Tinker e constatou o que tanto queria. Ela estava excitada. Estava insuportavelmente frustrada por não ter sido ela ali, sendo levada ao orgasmo. Ou por não ser ela a levá-la? Regina sorriu sob o olhar de Tinker. A novata ainda não estava pronta.

Killian e Ruby estavam conversando.

"Consequência." Respondeu ele.

"Hummm." Sorriu ela. "Eu desafio você a me deixar masturbar você."

"Ruby, eles não..." Começou Regina. Não queria afugentá-los.

"Tudo bem. Eu aceito."

Regina engoliu em seco enquanto assistia Ruby caminhar até ele. Sem cerimônia nenhuma, ela desatou o cinto e desabotoou a calça, descendo o zíper logo em seguida. Segundos depois, Ruby já havia descido a calça e a cueca apenas o suficiente para toma-lo nas mãos. Ele estava duro como pedra, e era respeitável quão respeito à grossura.

A mão dela começou a subir e descer pela extensão dele, as unhas arranhando as bolas dele enquanto ela fazia pressão com sua empunhadura.

"Você é uma delícia, novato." Sussurrou ela. Quando ele fixou os olhos nela, ela beijou a boca dele e continuou."Não olhe para mim, olhe para a sua esposa."

Killian fixou os olhos em Tinker, que assistia tudo com um brilho diferente nos olhos. Ele ousaria dizer que ela estava gostando daquilo, gostando muito. Regina sussurrou alguma coisa para Robin, que atravessou a roda e sentou-se atrás de Tinker. Num movimento rápido, ele deslizou a mão para dentro da calcinha dela e começou a massagear o clitóris dela.

"Olhe para o seu marido." Sussurrou ele, a boca encostada na orelha dela.

Tinker concentrou-se em olhar para Killian, enquanto Robin descansava a boca contra seu pescoço e a masturbava. Ruby movimentava a mão com mais e mais força, diminuindo o diâmetro da empunhadura ao redor do pênis.

Eles jamais se sentiram tão interligados sexualmente, embora outras pessoas estivessem lhe dando prazer. Por um tempo, era como se todos houvessem desaparecido e só houvesse Tinker e Killian e o prazer latente em cada um.

Eles gozaram praticamente ao mesmo tempo quando Ruby o tomou na boca e engoliu cada gota do prazer dele. Robin beijou o pescoço de Tinker antes de deixa-la.

Tinker girou a garrafa e ela a interligou à Regina.

"Verdade ou consequência, Regina?"

"Consequência."

"Eu a desafio a me beijar."

Regina sorriu. Ela engatinhou sedutoramente até a loira, e parou na frente, separadas por apenas alguns centímetros. Tinker fixou os olhos na boca dela, e Regina debruçou-se e roçou os lábios pelo pescoço dela, sem nunca encostar. Regina enfiou os dedos no cabelo dela e a trouxe para mais perto, sentindo a respiração dela. Tinkerbell fechou os olhos, aguardando o tão esperado contato mas tudo que recebeu foi um sussurro intenso quase encostado em seus lábios.

"Eu desisto do jogo."

* * *

><p>"Não é do seu feitio desistir de nenhum jogo, Regina." Sussurrou Robin, aproximando-se dela.<p>

Claro que a desistência dela havia acabado com o jogo. Robin recusou-se a jogar sem ela, e Ruby e Jefferson não iriam muito longe com os novatos. Em questões de minutos, eles haviam se dispersado novamente pela festa.

Regina os observava do balcão, enquanto bebericava seu martíni. Em uma das mesas à beira da piscina, Killian estava sentado com Tinker em seu colo e eles conversavam animadamente com Ruby e Jefferson.

"Se queria beijá-la, porque não o fez?"

"Era fácil demais, dear. Não esqueça que eu gosto de desafios."

Regina avançou até ele, passando o dedo pelos cabelos dele, acariciando-os com ternura. Ela roçou o polegar pelo rosto dele, e o beijou com carinho.

"Não vejo a hora de ficarmos sozinhos."

"Eu também não." Confessou ele, agarrando a bunda dela e puxando-a para si. Regina enfiou a cabeça no pescoço dele e percebeu que Tinker os observava de longe.

Um pensamento libidinoso a fez sorrir.


	7. Capítulo 6

"Eu não entendi." Resmungou Tinker enquanto passava por trás do marido, que se barbeava.

"O quê?"

"Regina."

"Não tem como não entender a Regina, querida."

Ela o encarou pelo reflexo do espelho.

"Você gostou dela."

"E você gostou do Robin. E da Regina, por isso que está inconformada. Queria que ela tivesse lhe beijado mas ela saiu fora."

Tinker mordeu o lábio enquanto ele lançava um olhar sacana para ela. Killian vestia apenas um jeans e tênis, e quando ele se virou, ficando de frente para ela, Tinker suspirou. Gostoso. Muito gostoso.

"Querida, não deixe a Regina brincar com a sua cabeça."

"Como assim?"

Ele cruzou o quarto e pegou uma camiseta de dentro do guarda-roupa. Tinker estava sentada sobre a cama com um vestido leve.

"O que você acha que ela queria quando evitou você? Exatamente o que você esta fazendo. Queria deixar você perturbada. Queria brincar com a sua mente. E está conseguindo."

"E com a sua não?" Provocou.

"Ela mexeu com outra coisa minha." Sorriu ele, aproximando-se da esposa e enfiando os dedos em sua nuca, puxando-a para um beijo quente.

"Uau." Sussurrou ela contra a boca dele.

"É tudo um jogo, querida. Se não quer perder, é hora de brincar com a cabeça dela também."

Ela ficou observando enquanto ele saía do quarto. Deitou-se na cama e fixou os olhos no teto. Se era tudo um jogo, Tinkerbell não tinha certeza se queria ganha-lo. Estava ansiosa pelo gosto da derrota.

* * *

><p>Regina estava tomando sua xícara de café quando Robin passou por trás dela e beijou-lhe a base da nuca. A sensação era quente e úmida, e ele suspirou, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos.<p>

"Bom dia, querida."

"Babe."

"Algum plano para hoje?"

"Ainda não sei. Daqui a pouco vou sair para a minha corrida diária e volto logo."

"Podíamos arriscar um programinha a dois."

Ela sorriu enquanto mordia uma torrada, encarando-o com malícia.

"Que tipo de programa?"

"Algo diferente. Lá embaixo."

Os olhos dela brilharam com um lampejo sádico, e ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela puxou a cadeira para mais perto dele e debruçou-se de modo que seus lábios roçavam na orelha dele.

"Tenho algumas sugestões..."

Robin deslizou os dedos pelo maxilar dela, acariciando sua nuca enquanto trazia os lábios dela para os seus, mas antes que pudesse finalizar seu gesto o telefone tocou. Ele bufou, contrariado e levantou-se, caminhando até o telefone. Regina ficou observando o corpo másculo e definido coberto apenas por uma cueca boxer preta. Deliciosamente seu.

"Robin." Ele sorriu para ela, passando o polegar sobre a borda da cueca. Provocando-a. "O que houve? Algum piloto doente?" Ele parou de sorrir e isso chamou a atenção dela.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Me convocaram para uma reunião."

"Será que vão lhe oferecer a rota para Tóquio?"

"Eles podem oferecer. Eu jamais aceitaria passar minhas noites longe de você."

Ela sorriu quando ele veio até ela e a ergueu da cadeira enquanto sua boca tomava a dela com possessão.

* * *

><p>"Não acredito que a Tinker ficou naquela festa."<p>

"Ainda estamos falando disso?" Replicou David enquanto mordia uma torrada e tinha a atenção voltada para o jornal à sua frente.

"Você fala isso porque não viu o que eu vi. Era nojento."

David manteve os olhos na esposa quando um pensamento lhe passou pela mente. Não. Melhor não.

"Ah é?"

Ela bateu os pulsos contra a mesa. "Não resmungue como se eu estivesse exagerando, David. Havia pessoas transando com duas, três, gente sendo chicoteada, todo tipo de indecência e indecoro que você possa imaginar. Não me impressiona eles não terem filhos. É horroroso."

"Talvez eles sejam felizes assim."

"Quem é feliz levando chicotadas, pelo amor de Deus."

Ele ergueu os olhos e fez esforço para reprimir um sorriso involuntário, mas sua garganta secou inevitavelmente. David assentiu com um leve balançar da cabeça e ela sorriu satisfeita.

"Com certeza, Tinker vai perceber que ela não pertence a esse tipo de pessoas. E então ela voltará atrás de mim."

* * *

><p>Emma estava atravessando o corredor da escola com a cabeça baixa e um livro aberto um pouco abaixo da linha dos olhos. Mas assim que trombou violentamente contra alguém, percebeu que era uma ideia ridícula.<p>

"Meu Deus, me desculpe!"

Sem se dar o trabalho de olhar em quem ela havia batido, Emma ajoelhou-se e começou a pegar suas coisas. No entanto, ela sentiu uma mão forte e máscula por cima da sua quando alcançou seu caderno.

"Eu pego para você, Emma."

Emma olhou para ele imediatamente. À sua frente, Humbert Graham estava de cócoras. Sua barba rala estava irresistível e ele parecia mais cheiroso do que o costumeiro. Ele a olhava com intensidade, por mais tempo do que ela estava acostumada.

"Obrigada." Respondeu ela, levantando-se.

"Foi bom tê-la encontrado."

Emma sentiu seu coração acelerando-se gradativamente. Ele a encarava com o semblante sério. Em silêncio ele retirou um papel amarelo de dentro da pasta e entregou-o a ela.

"Estou entregando esse convite aos seus colegas de classe. Espero que possa ir. A peça é dirigida por uma amiga e o conteúdo é valioso considerando as nossas últimas aulas."

"Estarei lá."

Emma e Graham trocaram outro olhar antes de meia dúzia de garotos enfiarem-se entre eles, perguntando sobre as notas dos últimos trabalhos para ele. Ela afastou-se rapidamente, voltando a concentrar-se em seu livro.

* * *

><p>Robin sentou-se em um dos luxuosos sofás de camurça branco, no escritório dos sócios majoritários da corporação. Era um local de pura sofisticação e luxuosidade. Havia móveis de mármore branco e pisos laminados, grandes lustres feitos de cristais minúsculos e pôsteres com os maiores ícones da aeronáutica.<p>

À sua frente, estava Jeremy. Ele tinha o controle de grande parte da corporação, e tomava a maior parte das decisões. Ao seu lado, Caleb e Luke – diretores executivos com uma parcela menor de ações, mas não menos importantes.

"Bom, Robin." Começou Jeremy, encostando as pontas dos dedos de uma mão na outra. "Soubemos da diversão que você e sua esposa compartilharam com a Ariel."

Robin engasgou quase que imperceptivelmente.

"Com todo respeito, senhor, isso aconteceu fora do meu horário de trabalho e da Ariel também."

"Sim, com certeza. Mas a criança fala demais, Robin. Ela andou comentando isso com outras aeromoças e isso tomou uma proporção desnecessária. Esse transtorno nos levou a suspender seus voos na Califórnia."

"Eu fui demitido?"

Um coro de risadas preencheu a sala.

"Demitir você? Robin, você é o melhor piloto que temos. Claro que não. Você foi promovido. A rota para Tóquio é sua. Parabéns!"

"Senhor, eu..."

"Julie! Traga o uísque! Vamos comemorar!" Gritou Jeremy.

Robin sorriu para eles enquanto engolia em seco. Regina ia matá-lo.


	8. Capítulo 7

Mary estava atravessando um dos corredores do mercado quando bateu em outro carrinho.

"Me des..." Ela parou de falar imediatamente depois de identificar a proprietária.

"Mary!" Chamou Tinker, adiantando-se antes que a morena saísse de perto dela. "Eu tentei te ligar o dia todo."

"Não achei que você ainda fizesse compras aqui. Achei que ia começar a comprar no outro lado da cidade."

Tinker manteve os olhos nela, e Mary correspondeu, mas por algum tempo, nenhuma falou nada.

"Mary, eu... Eu sinto muito pela festa. Não deveria ter ficado. Deveria ter ido embora com você e com o David."

"E por que não foi?"

"Tinky, esses melões estão bons?" A voz de Regina, sorridente, preencheu um espaço entre elas e Mary fitou Tinkerbell imediatamente, os olhos crepitando de raiva.

"Ah! Entendi. Já estão fazendo compras juntas."

Regina trocou um olhar rápido com Tinker. "Bem, Tinker, eu espero você ali na frente. Até mais, Mary."

Assim que Regina afastou-se, Tinker sorriu desajeitadamente.

"Mary..."

"Não, tudo bem. Eu entendi. Porque ligar para mim, não é mesmo?"

"Porque você é minha melhor amiga." Replicou Tinker. "Nosso jantar ainda está de pé hoje?"

"Na verdade, não." Resmungou Mary. "Eu chamei os novos vizinhos para jantar."

Antes que a loira conseguisse responder, Mary Margareth havia se afastado na direção oposta.

* * *

><p>"Tinker, onde eu coloco os cereais?" Pergunto Regina, com uma caixa em cada mão.<p>

A loira levantou os olhos e sorriu.

"Armário inferior, segunda porta."

Regina guardou os mantimentos e voltou até a mesa, revirando as sacolas.

"Eu sinto muito por toda essa coisa com a Mary Margareth. Eu realmente não quis me intrometer."

Tinker virou-se para ela com um olhar compreensivo. "Regina, a culpa não é sua. A Mary sempre foi uma amiga tão prestativa e divertida, acho que é essa história de mudança que a deixou com os nervos à flor da pele."

"Espero que consigamos nos entender. Eu não quero me tornar um problema."

Tinker sorriu e virou-se para frente. Regina mordeu os lábios e aproximou-se dela, ficando logo atrás.

"Tinkerbell."

A loira virou-se para ela, e surpreendeu-se com a proximidade. Ela deixou que os olhos caíssem pelos lábios dela por alguns segundos antes de voltar a atenção para os olhos dourados na cor mel.

"Que foi?"

"Eu, quero dizer, eu e o Robin... nós não assustamos vocês, não é? Com o que aconteceu na festa?"

"Não, não mesmo. Na verdade..." Tinker caminhou na direção dela e colocou as mãos em sua cintura.

"O que está fazendo, Tinkerbell?"

A maneira como seu nome rolava pela língua de Regina lhe arrepiava toda a coluna cervical. Tinker a conduziu até que Regina encostasse a lombar na mesa, e o espaço entre elas se tornasse inexistente.

Tinker aproximou-se dela, a delicada mão deslizou pela nuca da morena. Regina encarava-a em silêncio, os olhos ferozes, porém calculistas. Tinker voltou a mão para o maxilar dela, e apoiando o polegar na parte inferior do queixo delicado, Tinker levantou-o – fazendo com que a cabeça de Regina pendesse para trás e o pescoço ficasse a sua disposição. Tinkerbell apertou o corpo contra o dela enquanto beijava aquele pescoço com mais desejo do que jamais sentiu em sua vida.

O gosto em seus lábios era insanamente doce, e ela abriu a boca, repetindo o beijo com mais língua. Seus pelos se eriçaram quando ela ouviu um gemido rouco vindo de Regina.

"Tinker..."

Um barulho vindo das escadas fez com que elas se separassem imediatamente. Regina engoliu os gemidos que ficaram presos em sua traqueia e manteve-se onde estava. Tinker afastou-se, voltando para o armário que deixara aberto. Regina observou quando uma belíssima garota, loira, cabelos lisos e sedosos, paralisou-se na frente. Pela maneira como a garota a olhava, o impacto havia sido recíproco.

"Olá." Cumprimentou Regina, ainda curiosa a respeito dela.

"Oi."

"Regina, essa é a minha irmã Emma. Emma, esta é Regina Locksley, nossa vizinha." Intermediou Tinker, aproximando-se delas.

"A 975?"

"Somos nós." Sorriu Regina.

"Belíssima casa. Adoro como os vidros se fundem ao concreto."

"Você tem interesse por arquitetura, Emma?"

Emma fascinou-se pela presença que a mulher transmitia. Era magnetismo puro.

"Emma tem interesse em muitas coisas. É meu grande orgulho." Respondeu Tinker, aproximando-se da irmã e beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça.

"É melhor eu ir para casa dar uma olhada no meu marido. Te ligo depois, tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem." Sorriu Tinker.

Regina atravessou a sala, e Emma a acompanhou.

"Foi um prazer conhece-la, senhora Locksley."

"Regina, por favor. Não faça eu me sentir velha."

"Regina."

Emma sorriu e Regina atravessou a porta.

* * *

><p>Robin desceu as escadas vestindo apenas uma sunga branca. Ele abriu uma das portinholas no meio do corredor e pegou uma toalha, indo até a piscina onde estava sua esposa.<p>

"Olhe quem voltou para casa." Brincou ela.

"Como foi a sua manhã?"

"Interessante. Mas conte-me como foi a sua. Você aceitou a rota para Tóquio, não foi?"

"Na verdade..." Ele entrou na água, relutantemente. "Eu fui obrigada a aceitar. Parece que trazer aeromoças para casa não foi uma boa ideia."

Ela sorriu discretamente.

"Eu gostaria de dizer que te avisei, e de fato, eu te avisei."

"Está brava comigo?"

"Pergunte-me isso novamente daqui duas semanas quando você estiver em Tóquio e eu estiver aqui sozinha."

Ele aproximou-se dela, abraçando-a por trás. Sua boca caiu sobre a clavícula dela, e ele sugou.

"Como passou a sua manhã interessante?"

"Com a Tinker."

"Tinker? Tinkerbell, esposa do Killian?"

"Sim... Ela está mexendo comigo, babe."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Ela me empurrou contra a mesa e beijou meu pescoço."

Robin mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela antes de soltar um riso sacana.

"Deixando uma novata encurralar você, Regina? O que está acontecendo?"

"Acho que vou convida-los para jantar aqui em casa essa noite."

"Jantar? Isso é uma preliminar para os meus outros planos?"

"Um jantar casual entre amigos, seu safado. Depois das notícias que me deu, não merece nenhuma gratificação da minha parte."

"Posso tentar me desculpar, pelo menos?"

"Pode tentar. Não quer dizer que vai conseguir."

Robin a virou, colocando-a na sua frente e a puxou para um beijo. Regina sentiu quando as mãos dele deslizaram por baixo do tecido da parte inferior de seu biquíni, e ela cruzou os braços por trás da nuca dele. A língua de Robin era como um líquido espesso e quente dentro da sua boca, alimentando-a, aquecendo-a. Ela gemeu quando sentiu a outra mão dele arrancando a parte de cima do biquíni e arremessando-a longe. Suas unhas cravaram-se nos ombros dele e ela cruzou as pernas ao redor do quadril dele quando sentiu as duas mãos massageando seus seios, brincando com o seu mamilo. Ele fazia pressão no bico dos seus seios utilizando o polegar e o indicador, enquanto chupava com urgência o pescoço delicado.

"Oh Robin..."

"Me desculpou?"

"Ainda não..." Gemeu ela.

Ele sorriu, e abandonou o pescoço dela para então dedicar-se a chupar seus seios. A língua dele acariciou primeiro toda a pele do seu colo, saboreando aquela carne molhada e provocante, antes de tomar uma das auréolas em sua boca, brincando com ela, deslizando seus dentes e então sugando com força, a língua pirraçando em seus bicos. Regina contorcia-se em seu colo, esfregando-se contra sua ereção.

Ela desceu as unhas até a base da sunga dele e ele mordeu o mamilo dela com um pouco mais de força.

"Não, Regina." Ela choramingou e ele passou as mãos por baixo de suas coxas. "Aqui não."

"Robin... por favor."

"Á agua não facilita, meu amor. Vai estar sem lubrificação natural e vou machucar você de verdade." Ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha. "E eu só gosto de te machucar de outro jeito."

Ela sorriu e acariciou a maça do rosto dele, beijando-o com carinho. Assim que se afastaram, Robin levantou-a e a deitou na beira da piscina, mas manteve as pernas dela dentro da água. Regina sorriu, e mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto Robin descia a parte inferior de seu biquíni, deixando-a nua. Robin beijou-lhe o tornozelo enquanto sua mão subia pela outra perna, a boca deslizando pelas pernas definidas, pela parte baixa de suas coxas; Robin abriu-lhe as pernas delicadamente, beijando a parte interna das coxas dela e ouvindo-a suspirar ruidosamente.

"Já me desculpou?"

"Ainda não."

Ele sorriu antes de deslizar sua língua pela carne macia e depilada. Era como estar em casa. Ela arqueou-se quase que imediatamente e ele sabia exatamente onde e como fazer. Conhecia-a melhor do que a si mesmo. Sua língua continuava a acariciar cada dobra, cada pequeno pedaço de carne. Aos poucos, o polegar foi adicionado, massageando uma área sensível logo abaixo do clitóris.

"Ah, meu amor."

Robin continuou a deslizar a língua sobre a carne entumecida, os lábios sugando-a enquanto o polegar era incessante, pirraçando-a. A coluna arqueada e a respiração descompassada eram indícios de como ela estava próxima de explodir, mas Robin a conhecia. Ela podia aguentar mais. Ele usou os dedos para facilitar sua próxima manobra, abrindo-a e então penetrou-a com a língua. Regina enfiou as unhas no cabelo dele e o forçou contra ela, com força.

"Ah, assim mesmo..."

Ele continuou penetrando-a, invadindo-a com a língua. Robin bebia dela como de um cálice sagrado, sugando cada gota daquela excitação vibrante. Sua boca deslizava sobre o sexo dela como se ali pertencesse, e ela sentia os pulmões se expandindo tamanho o prazer que estava sendo construído em suas entranhas. Robin deslizou os lábios e começou a sugar seu períneo enquanto dois dedos a invadiam, firmes e vigorosos, entrando e saindo com velocidade e intensidade. A sensação da língua dele invadindo-a por trás e os dedos penetrando-a estavam enlouquecendo de modo que ela enfiou um dedo entre os lábios para abafar os gritos que estavam prestes a alertar toda a vizinhança. Ela choramingou quando Robin diminuiu o ritmo dos dedos e sua boca a abandonou.

"Vai me desculpar agora?"

"Eu desculpo se você me deixar gozar. Por favor, Robin!"

Ele sorriu, satisfeito. Voltou a chupá-la enquanto os dedos eram vigorosos dentro dela. Robin adicionou um terceiro dedo ao mesmo tempo em que deixou sua língua invadi-la, e Regina gritou, a sensação da dupla penetração era formidável demais para ser controlada. Robin só precisou estoca-la duramente mais algumas vezes, e seu corpo estremeceu em espasmos suntuosos enquanto seu pulmão pulsava no mesmo ritmo que seu clitóris.

Regina levantou-se rapidamente e o puxou para um beijo apaixonado e voraz.

"Ah, se você soubesse o quanto te amo, Robin..."

"Não é mais do que eu amo você."


	9. Capítulo 8

**Flashback on**

_"Você se importa se eu for a uma peça mais tarde?"_

_"Depende." Respondeu Tinker, colocando um prato limpo dentro do armário. Ela se virou e encarou a irmã. "Você vai com quem? Volta que horas?"_

_"Vou sozinha, mas é perto daqui. É uma recomendação de um professor."_

_"Se você voltar direto para casa, tudo bem. Eu não estarei aqui, mas você tranca tudo."_

_"Aonde vocês vão?"_

_"Nossos vizinhos nos chamaram para jantar fora." Sorriu Tinker._

_"E você vai vestir o quê?"_

_"Isso." Tinker esticou as mãos, mostrando a roupa que estava usando._

_Emma gargalhou, mas ergueu as mãos como que pedindo desculpas por seu comportamento._

_"O que tem de errado com a minha roupa?"_

_"Nada, Tink. Mas sei lá, a Regina é... descolada, sofisticada. Cheia de estilo. Não quero que você se sinta sem graça."_

_Emma ergueu os ombros._

_"Bem, é só a minha opinião."_

_"Você tem razão. Me ajuda?"_

_"Com prazer, gata!"_

_Tinker sorriu antes de segurar na mão que a irmã mais nova deixara estendida, e a seguiu até o quarto._

* * *

><p><em>Killian caminhou até seu chefe, que o aguardava ao lado de Peter. Pan o olhou de cima a baixo, com um sorriso descomedido. A rivalidade entre eles era palpável, e já havia ultrapassado o limite saudável.<em>

_"Jones."_

_"Chefe."_

_"Estava comentando aqui com o Pan que houve uma especulação a respeito das cotas da American Express. Está completamente liberada a compra e venda de ações das concorrentes. Se abrir a American, avance. Algo me diz que vai ser uma tarde de sorte."_

_Killian sorriu abertamente. "Não é um problema para mim."_

_"Eu sei que não, filho."_

_Pan observou a conversa amigável._

_"Cuidado, a sorte tem seu revés - Gancho."_

_Killian sorriu para ele, sem graça. Odiava ter aquele apelido usado por pessoas que não possuíam intimidade para tal._

_"Não conte com isso."_

_"Vamos deixar a rivalidade para os negócios." Alertou Tomas, dando um tapa na costa de Pan._

* * *

><p><em>Killian desceu as escadas que davam acesso ao estacionamento, assoviando. Ele olhou em volta, certificando-se de que não havia ninguém por perto. Com um sorriso maldoso no rosto, caminhou até o Volvo verde musgo de Peter Pan.<em>

_Carro bonito, babaca. _

_Ele deu uma nova olhada ao redor, certificando-se de estar sozinho. Agachou-se ao lado do pneu dianteiro, e retirou uma faca de dentro do terno. Vamos ver de quem será o revés. Fincou a faca com força na borracha dura e com força, pressionou-a na posição contrária, abrindo um buraco razoavelmente grande._

_Ele continuou assoviando alegremente enquanto repetia o procedimento nos outros pneus._

**Flashback off**

* * *

><p>Regina ouviu a campainha tocando. Ela estava quase pronta para o jantar, um vestido vermelho atado ao seu corpo como uma tatuagem, os saltos negros mantendo-a numa posição privilegiada. Ela se olhou no espelho e limpou a borda dos lábios, checando o resultado final.<p>

Gostosíssima.

"Estou quase pronto, babe." Respondeu Robin, antes que ela perguntasse. Ela piscou para ele e correu para o hall de entrada.

* * *

><p>Emma estava saindo de casa quando Neal estacionou o carro em sua calçada.<p>

"O que está fazendo aqui, Neal?"

"Eu comprei um presente."

"Neal..."

"Você disse que eu não sei nada a seu respeito, mas vou provar que você não está 100% certa."

"Como vai fazer isso?"

Ele estendeu um pacote, sorrindo. Emma sorriu, apesar de estar incomodada. Ele não ia se tocar que ela não queria mais nada? Com cuidado, Emma rasgou a ponta do pacote e desembalou delicadamente o novo livro do David Goleman.

"Nossa, era o que eu queria..."

"Viu? Eu disse que te conhecia um pouquinho."

"Neal." Emma ergueu os ombros e o encarou nos olhos. Ia ter que dizer de uma vez. "Neal, eu gostei muito de passar todo esse tempo com você, mas eu não quero mais, entende? A gente não tem nada em comum. Nada. Não temos assunto para conversar, não temos gostos em comum."

"Você não me dá chances, Emma. Qualé!"

"Não tenho tempo para isso agora, Neal. Estou atrasada."

"Aonde você vai? Eu te dou uma carona."

"Eu vou à uma peça."

"Eu adoro peças."

"Ah é? Me diz o nome de uma peça corretamente, e eu deixo você ir comigo."

"Hair."

_Maldito._

* * *

><p>"Uau!"<p>

"Exagerei?" Sorriu Tinker.

"Você está linda!"

"Bem, houve um furo da parte do meu marido..." Respondeu ela, desajeitadamente. "Mas ele me pediu para trazer este vinho como pedido de desculpas."

Regina pegou o vinho das mãos dela e colocou sobre a mesa lateral.

"Mas está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Está tudo bem! Parece que ele teve uma tarde muito lucrativa no trabalho, e eles pararam no The Red District para comemorar."

"The Red District? Eu sou sócio lá." A voz de Robin preencheu a sala. "Que tal irmos até lá e fazer uma surpresa para ele?"

Regina bateu as duas mãos em uma palma animada.

"Será que é uma boa idéia?"

"Não podemos desperdiçar esse vestido maravilhoso que você está usando, Tinkerbell."

Tinker sentiu uma entonação diferente na maneira que Regina proferiu seu nome, mas resolveu ignorar em nome da sua sanidade.

"Mas o Killian não é sócio lá." Ela pareceu confusa. "Eu acho. Será que vão permitir que a gente entre?"

"Claro, já somos velhos conhecidos. Vamos, vai ser ótimo."

Tinker sorriu e invejou a espontaneidade de Regina. Ela queria ter essa positividade.

* * *

><p>"Eu juro que não sei o que aconteceu. Sério. Eu desci e os quatros pneus do meu carro estavam furados. Com buracos enormes."<p>

Pan lamentava ao lado do chefe, bebendo talvez a sua quarta dose. Ao seu lado, Killian bebia com um sorriso mortal no rosto.

"Acontece, Pan. Tente manter as amantes na rédea na próxima vez. Isso tem cheiro de mulher rejeitada." Brincou Tomas. "Killian só tem uma mulher e olha aí, ganhou rios de dinheiro hoje."

Killian apenas acenou com o copo, o que irritou Pan de uma maneira absurda.

"Talvez tenha sido ele quem furou meus pneus, assim eu não chegaria à bolsa de valores."

"E porque eu faria isso? Foi difícil ter que fazer tudo sozinho, Peter. Você deveria me agradecer."

Tomas balançou a cabeça, concordando. "É verdade, Pan. Ele levou a empresa nas costas, pare de ser um idiota."

"Já está na hora de eu ir para casa."

"Vai escolher qual das namoradas hoje?" Provocou Tomas.

"Uma que eu encontrar por aqui." Sorriu ele, observando uma das garçonetes que passava por ele naquele momento. O uniforme, um collant verde com orelhas e um rabo felpudo. A fantasia da coelhinha completa e muito bem desenhada.

"Quando você encontrar a mulher certa, nenhuma dessas vai ter nenhuma graça." Replicou Killian. Ele fitou os olhos na direção da entrada e levantou-se. "E acho que a minha acabou de chegar."

Tinkerbell caminhou até ele, e o abraçou.

"Querido!"

Ele sorria, um semblante bobo e apaixonado. "O que faz aqui?"

"Surpresa!"

"A melhor surpresa de todas." Sussurrou ele, enfiando a mão por baixo da nuca dela e puxando-a para um beijo. Sua boca encaixou-se na dela, e as línguas brincaram uma com a outra antes de eles se separarem, ofegantes.

"Tem certeza que está tudo bem?"

"Está ótimo agora."

"Killian!" A voz feminina chamou a atenção deles. Regina aproximou-se e o beijou na bochecha, enquanto Robin o cumprimentava com um aperto firme na mão. "Parabéns! Fiquei sabendo da sua maré de sorte!"

Killian olhou para a esposa, como que perguntando como ela e eles foram parar ali.

"Longa história." Sussurrou ela contra o ouvido dele e ele assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo.

* * *

><p>"Você vai me mostrar o que tem abaixo daquela escadaria na sua casa?"<p>

Os olhos de Regina escureceram por alguns segundos quando ela fixou os olhos na loira ao seu lado. Robin e Killian haviam se dispersado, e elas ficaram sozinhas no pequeno sofá ao redor da mesa.

"Está interessada no que tem lá embaixo?"

"Eu preciso saber o que tem para saber se me interessa."

Regina aproximou-se dela e observou os traços genuinamente delicados da loira. Ela tinha o rosto de uma boneca, os cabelos lisos e sedosos lhe caíam pelo rosto. Os lábios eram desenhos esculpidos numa cor rosada perolada e a maneira como ela a encarava era quase indecente de tão pura.

Regina colocou a mão sobre a dela, e a acariciou com o polegar.

"Eu não sei, Tinkerbell. Aquele é outro patamar sexual. É quase como um novo universo."

Tinker a encarou de volta, mas não retirou a mão.

"Eu quero, Regina."

"Tem certeza? O Killian concorda com você?"

"E se ele não concordar, mas eu quiser mesmo assim? Você vai me impedir?"

"Eu não te impediria, Tinkerbell."

O olhar entre elas permanecia intenso. Regina debruçou-se e colocou a boca sobre a orelha dela enquanto as duas mãos estavam enfiadas nas suas pernas. Sua voz soou rouca e dolorosa através do sistema auditivo dela.

"Eu não sou capaz de te impedir, e esse é o problema."

Regina afastou-se dela rapidamente e levantou-se, deixando-a sozinha enquanto ia procurar o marido. Tinker a seguiu com o olhar. Assim que a morena desapareceu na multidão de pessoas, ela bebeu o resto da bebida em seu copo e chamou o garçom, pedindo outra dose.

* * *

><p>Regina, Robin, Tinker e Killian saíram do carro, na garagem dos Jones e se depararam com Mary Margareth e David.<p>

"Mary, o que está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou a loira, aproximando-se.

"Eu... eu trouxe uma torta, achei que seria uma boa retaliação por ter cancelado os planos de hoje. Mas você arrumou o que fazer bem rápido."

Regina e Robin trocaram um olhar rápido.

"Tinker, Killian... Nós já vamos. Obrigada pela noite. Eu ligo amanhã. Boa noite a todos."

Eles se afastaram com os dedos entrelaçados, deixando-os para trás.

"Mary, eu..."

"Não precisa se desculpar por ter saído com seus novos amigos, Tinkerbell."

"Não é isso que eu..."

"Vocês vieram trazer uma torta a essa hora?"

"Killian!" Ralhou Tinker, e ele balançou os ombros, se desculpando.

"É, quer saber? Foi uma idéia horrível mesmo. Vamos embora, David!"

Killian acenou para o loiro, e caminhou para dentro da sua casa, pegando a torta na varanda e levando consigo. Mary havia se enfiado no carro, de modo que David e Tinker ficaram sozinhos no jardim.

"Me desculpe pela Mary."

"Me desculpe pelo Killian."

"Ela só está meio estressada esses dias, e teve a história da festa."

"Eu deveria ter saído da festa com vocês..."

"Não." A firmeza na voz dele a surpreendeu. "A festa estava ótima, estávamos todos nos divertindo. A Mary é um pouco neurótica. Já me acostumei."

"Fico feliz que tenha se divertido, David."

Ele sorriu.

"Por sinal, você está linda."

"Obrigada."

"David! Vamos embora!" Gritou Mary Margareth de dentro do carro.

Ele olhou para ela e então voltou sua atenção para Tinker. "Boa noite, Tinker."

"Boa noite, David."

Eles sorriram um para o outro, enquanto ele se afastava na direção do carro e ela fitava a amiga emburrada.

_Mais um ponto negativo para mim. _

* * *

><p>Emma estava conversando com Graham nos bastidores do teatro. Ele vestia uma calça jeans justa e uma camisa social azul com as mangas dobradas na altura dos antebraços, e estava incrivelmente bonito, como sempre. O perfume estava bagunçando o sistema nervoso dela como um efeito dominó.<p>

"O foco dela é completamente maniqueísta."

"Na verdade, o foco não é completamente maniqueísta, Emma. Eu diria um panenteísmo."

"A autora não colocaria as cenas daquela forma se fosse este o foco dela."

"Como você pode saber? De acordo com o lirismo poético, o imanente e transcendente estavam presentes."

"Na verdade eu acho que preciso estudar mais." Riu ela e ele sorriu.

Uma mulher loira de olhos incrivelmente azuis aproximou-se deles. Ela era belíssima e usava um blazer e calça social, ambos pretos. O cabelo escorria em cachos pelos seus ombros e um batom vermelho vivo marcava cada centímetro dos seus lábios.

"Glinda, essa é Emma Swan. Estávamos discutindo qual o seu foco de escrita."

"Não deixe ele te prender nesse jogo. Passamos horas tentando chegar a um acordo."

"Emma, essa é minha amiga Glinda South. Ela escreveu a peça."

"Prazer." Sorriu Emma. "Sua peça é um verdadeiro tesouro filosófico e antropológico. A maneira como você aborda as questões mais profundas com considerações quase superficiais me deixou sem folego."

"Boa aluna, essa." Sorriu Glinda.

"Eu não entendi muita coisa. Quem se importa, não é?"

Emma paralisou-se ao ouvir Neal do seu lado. Ela percebeu o olhar de Graham sobre ela, inquisidor. Ele parara de sorrir.

"Vocês me dão licença?" Respondeu Emma, puxando Neal para longe deles. Ela caminhou até a saída e socou o braço de Neal com força. "Qual seu problema, Neal?"

"Nossa, Emma. Foi só uma piada."

"Uma piada? Neal, você falou para a escritora da peça que ninguém se importa. É isso que você chama de piada? Você me fez passar a maior vergonha! Você cochilou a maior parte da peça, saiu para comer depois e aí para finalizar me faz passar esse vexame na frente do meu professor e da escritora da peça. Pelo amor de Deus, Neal, se toca!"

"Eu nunca vou ser bom o suficiente para você, não é Emma? Então que se foda! Fica aí com essas merdas de livros e escritores e peças e cursos de literatura. Eu não preciso disso e não preciso de você! Vai se foder! Vai para casa andando!"

"Neal, espera..."

Neal já havia corrido até seu carro, ligando-o e evaporando dali o mais rápido que pode. Emma ficou observando enquanto pensava no que fazer a seguir.

_Merda._

"Está tudo bem aqui, Swan?" A voz máscula reverberou por toda a sua espinha e ela sabia exatamente quem era antes de se virar para vê-lo.

"Sim, eu acho."

"Eu vi o que aconteceu. Eu te dou uma carona."

Um lampejo brilhou dentro dela, até que Glinda apareceu ao lado dele novamente. Ela sorriu e entrelaçou seu braço no braço dele – o que não passou despercebido aos olhos atentos de Emma. Eles eram namorados?

"Tudo bem se dermos uma passada na casa da Emma antes? Ela perdeu a carona."

"Sem problemas, querido. Só vou me despedir de Howard e já vamos."

Emma os acompanhou novamente para dentro do teatro.


	10. Capítulo 9

Emma estava deitada em sua cama com os olhos fixos no teto quando o despertador tocou. Ela estendeu a mão e desligou, e passou os olhos pelo quarto, percebendo a luz solar adentrando o cômodo com simetria. Já tinha amanhecido e ela não tinha dormido nada. Cada acontecimento da noite anterior estava em sua cabeça, voltando como uma reprise infinita e involuntária, no qual ela não tinha controle.

Graham não a deixou em casa primeiro, como ela achou que faria. Deixou Glinda em um hotel elegante na avenida principal da cidade e Emma assistiu em silêncio o carinho e a intimidade que os rodeava durante a despedida. No fundo, sentia-se ferida. Traída. Era seu professor, mas ao mesmo tempo, era o homem pelo qual detinha uma paixonite avassaladora. Na volta para a casa dela ele falara poucas palavras, mas as que proferiu foram suficientes para desestruturá-la.

**Flashback on**

_"Bonita sua namorada."_

_"Ela não é minha namorada, Emma."_

_A voz dele era séria e comedida. Ele a encarou por alguns segundos, de uma maneira que fez o útero dela dar uma volta completa. Ela não teve coragem de falar mais nada. Talvez tivesse sido intrometida demais e Graham não parecia o tipo de pessoa que gostava disso. Ela se odiou por alguns segundos._

_Ele estacionou o carro na frente da casa dela, e desatou o cinto. Emma o olhou por alguns segundos, enquanto ele observava a casa vazia à sua frente. Sua irmã ainda não voltara. Ela colocara a mão na maçaneta quando sentiu a mão máscula sobre o seu joelho, paralisando-a._

_"Emma."_

_A maneira como ele dizia seu nome fazia-a pensar em como seria se ele o gemesse._

_"Seu cabelo é tão lindo, Emma..." Falou ele, a voz rouca. Os dedos dele deslizaram sobre os seus cabelos, numa carícia suave. Emma fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça assentindo. "A cor dele, a maneira como ele brilha ao sol, o balanço dele quando você caminha..."_

_"Graham." Gemeu ela, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto olhava nos olhos dele._

_"Boa noite." Respondeu ele, gélido. "Vou esperar você entrar na sua casa."_

_Emma o encarou inquieta, mas Graham manteve o olhar fixo à sua frente. Ela saiu do carro, desajeitadamente e entrou em sua casa._

**Flashback off**

Emma repassava cada segundo daquele encontro em sua cabeça. Por quê? Por que ele estava a seduzindo em um minuto e a deixando em outro? Ela fizera algo de errado? Ela engoliu em seco. Talvez ela não fizera algo. Graham esperava respostas. E o que ela fez? Ficou lá, parada como uma estátua. Graham era acostumado á mulheres como Glinda e ela era uma garota. Uma garota pra lá de idiota, tinha certeza.

Emma precisava aprender a seduzi-lo, como ele fazia tão facilmente com ela. Ela sorriu no minuto seguinte. Já sabia exatamente quem ia ensinar isso a ela.

* * *

><p>Regina estava terminando de arrumar sua sala de estar quando a companhia tocou. Ela arrancou o avental e jogou-o sobre o sofá. Seu macacão de malha azul turquesa realçava todo o seu corpo suntuoso, assim como o salto alto o deixava rígido e empinado. Segundos depois, ela alcançou a porta frontal.<p>

"David?"

"Olá." Ele estava sorrindo, mas parecia constrangido em estar ali. Olhou em volta com uma leve ansiedade. "Posso entrar?"

"Pode, claro." Regina perguntava-se o que ele poderia estar fazendo ali. Nunca tivera muito contato com ele, talvez pela rejeição imediata que Mary Margareth tinha por ela. Ele era bonito, muito bonito. Cabelos loiros arrepiados, olhos azuis e um sorriso quente. Ela podia imaginar como ele era por baixo daquela roupa social. "David, se está procurando o Robin saiba que ele está trabalhando."

"Eu já sabia que ele não estaria em casa, Regina."

Ela o fitou, surpresa e começou a listar as possibilidades dessa visita. Nenhuma decente, até então.

"Entre por aqui, vamos beber alguma coisa." Ela indicou a varanda, onde um jogo de mesa e cadeiras de madeira os aguardava.

"Não é cedo demais?"

"Eu iria oferecer um suco, mas se quiser um drinque posso preparar." Respondeu ela, sorrindo.

"O suco está bom para mim."

Regina preencheu o copo dele e o seu, sentando-se à sua frente. Ela bebeu dois goles do seu suco e então fitou o loiro à sua frente. Aquela situação começava a ficar um tanto interessante para ela.

"David, me desculpe a indiscrição mas... Mary sabe que está aqui?"

"Não." O olhar dele era duro.

"Você veio até a minha casa sem sua esposa saber e em um momento em que meu marido não estivesse, posso perguntar quais os seus planos?"

David pareceu racionalizar sua resposta por algum tempo, mas seus ombros relaxaram e ele se recostou ao encosto da cadeira. "Eu precisava conversar com você."

"Certo." Respondeu ela.

"E não ia me sentir à vontade com nossos cônjuges por aqui. Nem mesmo o Robin com todo seu liberalismo."

"Tudo bem, David. Eu entendo." Ela colocou o copo nos lábios e bebeu mais um pouco do suco. "Então me diga: o que te trouxe aqui? O que você quer?"

A maneira com a qual ela o analisava dizia a ele que até mesmo se ele dissesse _'você'_, ela aceitaria tranquilamente – deitando-se na mesa e ficando ao seu dispor. Mas ambos sabiam que ele não queria aquilo, pelo menos não com tanta prioridade. David parecia pensar sobre o que dizer e o que não dizer. Seus olhos perambulavam pelo local, e os dedos tamborilavam incessantes contra a mesa. Entretanto, Regina era especialista em linguagem corporal e isso lhe proporcionava uma vantagem incontável sobre as outras pessoas.

"David." Ela chamou a atenção dele, que levantou os olhos para ela com certa incredulidade. "Pode confiar. Nada do que disser aqui sairá daqui. Eu sei ser discreta."

Ele balançou a cabeça, concordando e ajeitando-se na cadeira, debruçou-se para frente. "Eu preciso de dois favores seus, mas antes prefiro que os aceite e que mesmo que não possa me ajudar diretamente, que me ajude a encontrar quem possa."

"Fechado."

"Eu quero conhecer o que há lá embaixo."

Regina sorriu e seus olhos criaram um lampejo de malícia. "Qual seu interesse lá, David?"

"Eu tenho uma fantasia e quero saciá-la."

"E onde entra a Mary nisso?"

"A Mary não pode saber, Regina. Por favor. Ninguém pode saber. Você exala confiança e eu estou morrendo de medo de ter cometido um erro lhe contando isso."

"Eu sou uma pessoa de confiança, dear."

"Vai me ajudar?"

Os olhos dela já haviam criado um brilho escuro, quase negro. Ela o encarava com curiosidade, mas o sorriso havia desaparecido. David tentava decifrá-la, sem sucesso algum. Regina era um cubo mágico com milhões de cores. Antes de encontrar a solução, você já teria enlouquecido. Ela terminou de beber seu suco e levantou-se.

"Você tem certeza do que quer, David?"

"Sim."

"Então eu o levo até lá."

* * *

><p>Regina estava sentada sobre uma poltrona vermelha, com algemas presas aos braços dela. Ela observava David caminhando por uma das salas, o olhar fixo e interessado em cada ferramenta, cada acessório higienizado e disponibilizado por cima das bancadas. Se havia algo que tanto Robin quanto Regina prezava, era aquele subsolo. Eram aquelas salas, aqueles acessórios, aquele universo. Era onde eles podiam ser eles mesmos. Onde eles se entregavam, onde as pessoas se entregavam.<p>

"Você frequenta aqui embaixo como anfitriã ou como participante?"

"Ambos." A voz dela era rouca. Quando passava pela porta vermelha, Regina adquiria outra postura. Muito mais segura, poderosa, controladora. "Mas só me submeti pouquíssimas vezes."

"Você faria isso por mim?"

Os olhos dele procuraram pelos dela. Regina respirou fundo, observando aquele homem tentador e seus dedos sobre o chicote de cerdas curtas. _David Nolan tem tendências sádicas._ Um sorriso preencheu seus lábios.

"Eu posso fazer isso por você, David... Mas tudo tem um preço."

"E o seu qual é?"

"Prefiro deixar em aberto. Quando eu precisar, eu lhe aviso."

"Correto." Respondeu, caminhando até as barras suspensas. "Você tem um arsenal poderoso aqui embaixo, Regina."

Regina caminhou até ele. Ela o encarou sem delongas, aprofundando-se naquele rarefeito mar que eram as íris dele. "Você tem conhecimento demais para um novato, David. Isto me intriga. O que você está escondendo?"

"Se eu lhe contasse, deixaria de ser segredo." Respondeu ele, abandonando sua fixação pela sala ao seu redor e fixando-a nela. Regina era uma mulher linda. Sua sexualidade latina era avassaladora e simplesmente hipnótica. "Minha mulher é um tanto..." Ele procurou a palavra certa.

"Tradicional?"

"Isso. Tradicional. Ela jamais entenderia meus anseios sexuais como você entende, Regina. Na verdade, por muito tempo eu me senti como um lobo aprisionado numa manada de ovelhas. É infeliz ser obrigado a sufocar sua natureza para salvar seu casamento."

"É fadá-lo ao fracasso, David."

"Eu sei. Mas Mary jamais aceitará nada disso. Ela tem um ponto de vista muito provinciano a respeito da vida e por muito tempo, achei que fosse melhor assim, achei que eu ia conseguir me adaptar a ela."

"Certo." Ela olhou para o relógio em seu pulso. "Se não se importa, preciso subir. Robin estará de volta em uma hora e eu ainda não estou pronta para sairmos."

"Sem problemas, Regina."

"Não se preocupe." Ela se debruçou e encostou seus lábios nos dele, num beijo leve. "Qualquer que seja seu plano, eu vou ajudar você. Só preciso saber a hora e eu estarei lá pontualmente."

Ela sorriu e ele a acompanhou até a saída com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Seu coração parecia pesar menos depois da confissão. Regina era uma loba, como ele e finalmente ele voltara para a matilha.

* * *

><p>Tinker estava limpando a vidraça do quarto de Emma quando fixou os olhos na casa à frente, e observou David saindo da casa de Regina. Ela tinha observado Robin saindo para o trabalho mais cedo e seu carro não estava de volta à garagem. David também estava sozinho. Por alguns segundos, Tinker analisou quais as possibilidades de estar errada. Seu estômago doía com as ideias odiosas que sua mente produzia. Será que eles estavam juntos? David estava traindo a Mary com Regina? E Robin, estaria sabendo daquilo? No fundo, Tinker não sabia o que a estava incomodando realmente. Ela estava sentindo ciúmes? De David ou de Regina?<p>

Assim que o carro dele desapareceu, ela se sentou e respirou fundo, organizando seus pensamentos de uma maneira racional. Tudo que ela tinha era circunstancial. Ela precisava de provas.


End file.
